


Guardians of Alola 2: Plague of Necrozma

by JuliaGem



Series: Guardians of Alola trilogy [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 28,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaGem/pseuds/JuliaGem
Summary: It has been three months since Jasmine and the Tapus saved alola from Aether Paradise, lead by the sinister Lusamine. Little does Jasmine realize, a new threat is rising. A ruthless Legendary named Necrozma spreads a horrible plague to destroy the human race. An old enemy is encountered, seeking revenge. Jasmine discovers more about the magical world of Legendary Pokemon.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Note: this story was conceived before the release or announcement of Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, so the continuity really doesn't match. Any constructive criticism or suggestions are welcome here.

The huge, black, monster lurked in the darkness of his cave, the interior resembling himself; dark, covered in crystals. He approached a tall reflective crystal. “Where is Silver Star?” he asked in a low, gravelly voice. He was shown an image of Jasmine, who was currently asleep. He knew what Jasmine had done with the Tapus to save Alola, but unlike the notorious Lusamine, Necrozma didn't want to control the human race, he wanted to destroy it. The monster stood over ten feet tall, with freakishly disproportionate hands and several black crystals growing from his body. He had small, narrow, malicious looking eyes, one red, one dark blue, and talon like feet, which he didn't need, since he levitated above ground. A Fallen Legendary, Necrozma brought death, this time, using a horrible disease.

“Necrozma, it's been almost a month since the outbreak started. The Chosen One and the Tapus should have come by now.” said Faba. The left half of his body was black and crystalline, similar to Necrozma.

“Oh, they'll come soon. I have to get Silver Star’s attention.” Necrozma said.

“But if you want to kill the Tapus and the Chosen One, why can't you just send the plague to kill them?” Faba asked. “I want revenge!” he said angrily.

“Shut up! You humans are too impatient.” Necrozma growled. “I want to kill the five of them myself and trap their souls in crystal for eternity! Capturing Silver Star’s soul will be an excellent achievement, along with the annihilation of the human race and the death of the Tapus.” he said, crushing a shard of crystal in one of his freakish hands. Faba cowered in the dark, waiting for his orders.


	2. All is Peaceful...or Not

_ Jasmine stood on the porch of her house, staring into the clear blue sky. “Jasmine.” she heard someone say. Jasmine turned and saw what looked like her mother standing a few feet away, waving. _

_ “Mother?” Jasmine asked in disbelief. The figure stopped waving and nodded. Jasmine let out a cry of happiness and ran towards her. When she got close, everything suddenly went black, Jasmine stopped. She found herself back in the Ultra Dimension. Instead of her mother, Lusamine stood before her, her veins very visible and blackened, her dress torn, her eyes a sickly yellow, her blond hair tossed and matted, she was covered in blood. _

_ “You killed me. It's all your fault.” Lusamine said ominously, walking towards Jasmine, wielding a knife. _

_ “I didn't mean to, I'm sorry!” Jasmine wailed. She took a few steps back, only to find herself back in Alola, falling from a cliff towards the sea below. The Tapus stood at the edge of the cliff, silently watching her fall. Jasmine plunged into the sea, sinking towards the bottom, which was covered in jagged black crystals. _

 

Jasmine woke up screaming. She found herself tangled in her sheets, her skin was pale from fear. Persian jumped onto her bed and rubbed against her arm, purring. After a moment Jasmine managed to say, “Thank you, Persian.” she got out of her bed, put on her clothes, along with the amulet, which she now always wore. She walked downstairs, the echo of her nightmares still haunting her. Her father sat in a chair in the living room, coughing violently, burning up from a fever. “Dad, are you okay?” Jasmine asked.

“Yes, I just have a cough or something.” Her father said in a raspy voice. “Are you okay?” he asked. Jasmine nodded.

“It's just...I was having another nightmare.” she said. It had been about three months since Jasmine and the Tapus had saved Alola from Lusamine and Aether Paradise. A lot had changed in Jasmine’s life, disturbing nightmares had become more common. She had also become more quiet and somber, focusing on her painting, attempting to shove the disturbing memories from her mind.

“Jasmine, I've been worried about you. Ever since that strange journey with the Tapus, you've become different, more quiet-” her father broke off coughing. “you wake up screaming at times, and you have silver streaks in your eyes.” her father said, his voice even more raspy. He looked at her forearms, where faint silver star tattoos had appeared. “What happened to your arms?” he rasped.

“Dad...I guess I should've told you before…this necklace I'm wearing is a magical amulet. It brought the Tapus together so the five of us could use the Power of the Tapus. It gave me some kind of other form. For some reason, I've been, I guess, half transforming.” Jasmine explained. Her father just stared at her.

“I...I don't-” he broke off coughing. “I don't understand.” he said weakly.

“I don't really understand it either. That whole journey changed my perception of life. Everything just seems so different now.” Jasmine sighed. Suddenly, the five gemstones on the amulet began to glow.

“Why is-” her father broke off coughing. “Why is the amulet glowing?” he asked.

“I don't know.” Jasmine said. “I'm going to find Tapu Koko, maybe he knows what all of this means.” she said.

“That's fine, if that's what helps you.” her father said. “Wait, what?” Jasmine rushed out of the door, not noticing the small black crystals appearing on one of her father's arms or the fact that his eyes had turned a sickly gray.

 

Jasmine quickly walked along the path that lead to Verdant Cavern. Sunlight filtered through holes in the ceiling, between the moss and vegetation. It was said that this cavern was where Tapu Koko trained himself. “Tapu Koko, are you here?” Jasmine asked, her voice faintly echoing through the cavern. She heard no reply. “Maybe he's at the Ruins of Conflict, but why would he be? I thought he hates it there.” she said to herself. “Why am I talking to myself?” she asked herself. Jasmine walked to The Ruins of Conflict, where she saw Tapu Koko staring at the murals on the wall. Tapu Koko turned around and noticed Jasmine standing in the entrance.

“Oh, hello Jasmine.” he said.

“What are you doing here?” Jasmine asked.

“Just looking at these murals. All of them represent something significant in my history.” Tapu Koko explained. He narrowed his eyes and raised his fist, slamming it through the wall, while screaming in rage, destroying one of them. Jasmine flinched, holding up her arms to shield herself from the debris. He did this again and again until every mural was completely destroyed. He took a deep breath, attempting to calm himself. The holes in the walls were numerous, it was hard to believe the building was still standing. “I couldn't stand those anymore. I just want to believe that I've changed, but everywhere I look, I'm constantly reminded that I was-no, I  _ am _ terrible.” he sighed.

“Why don't we walk down to Melemele Shore and forget about this?” Jasmine asked.

“I'd prefer to be almost anywhere but here.” Tapu Koko said. In moments, the building began to shake and crumble apart. “Oh sweet Arceus!” Tapu Koko shouted. He grabbed Jasmine, shielding her with the bird mask on his arms. They just barely managed to escape as the building crumbled, both of them covered in dust. “Are you alright?” Tapu Koko asked.

“Y-yes.” Jasmine said, shaking from fear. “A-are you?” she asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Tapu Koko said. “I guess we'll have to call this the Rubble of Conflict now.” Jasmine chuckled weakly, still shaking. “Let's just go to Melemele Shore.” Tapu Koko said.

 

As they walked along the shore, Tapu Koko asked, “How has life been treating you?”

“Fine, I guess. It's just that ever since we saved the world, life seems boring now. Also, that whole journey changed my perception of everything.” Jasmine said.

“I know what that feels like, I call it Adventure Shock. Just don't randomly attack humans, that won't ever solve anything.” Tapu Koko said.

“I wasn't exactly planning on it.” Jasmine said.

“Good. You don't want to make the same mistakes I've made.” Tapu Koko said.

“It's just that...I never wanted to kill Lusamine, and this might sound crazy, but I feel horrible about it.” Jasmine sighed.

“Do you think I ever wanted to kill anyone? No, it's just that sometimes, you don't have much of a choice. This might surprise you, but while I am a horrible Guardian Deity, I'm not bloodthirsty.” Tapu Koko said bitterly.

“I know you're not, and you aren't horrible either.” Jasmine said.

“Hey, what's with the silver star tattoos?” Tapu Koko asked.

“I'm not sure, it keeps happening. Do you know anything about this?” Jasmine asked.

“Honestly, no, but I wouldn't worry about it.” Tapu Koko said. The star tattoos suddenly faded away completely. “Also, have you noticed that the amulet is glowing?” Tapu Koko asked.

“Actually, that's why I came to find you. Do you know what it means?” Jasmine asked.

“I think it means that we need to find the other Tapus.” Tapu Koko said.

“I think you're right. See, the lightning bolt and the star stopped glowing.” Jasmine said.

“Right, let's find Tapu Bulu. We’ll have to steal another boat to get to Ula’ula island.” 

“I don't think so, now I could possibly be arrested for hijacking, since there are witnesses and this isn't like last time.” Jasmine said.

“Hi-whating? Oh whatever, we'll just fly.” Tapu Koko said.

“Um...how?” Jasmine asked nervously.

“I'll fly you. I've almost regained my full strength from rounding up and killing the remaining Ultra Beasts.” Tapu Koko said. “Just don't let go of me or you might fall to your death.” he warned. Jasmine shuddered.

 

After a few harried minutes, they landed on Ula‘ula Island, in the middle of a very small bamboo forest, which lead to the rough mountain path that would take them to the Haina Desert. “I don't ever want to do that again. I hate flying.” Jasmine said, shaking from fear.

“You get used to it after awhile.” Tapu Koko said. “Let's find Tapu Bulu. Unfortunately, this means going through the Haina Desert again.” he lamented.

“Well, then we should hurry.” Jasmine said.

“Jasmine, can I let you in on a secret?” Tapu Koko asked.

“Sure.”

“I...I worry about the other Tapus. I mean, I was the first one to be created, I feel like I'm supposed to protect the others, but I haven't done a good job.” Tapu Koko sighed.

“I don't know what to say, I've never really felt that way.” Jasmine said.

“I'll never stop worrying about the other Tapus and I'll never let any of them die, no matter what.” Tapu Koko stated. Jasmine looked at him, smiling.

“Tapu Koko, you really have-”

“You don't have to worry about me, Tapu Koko.” Tapu Bulu interrupted, stepping out from behind several stalks of bamboo.

“You didn't hear anything!” Tapu Koko said frantically.

“I heard everything.” Tapu Bulu said. 

“I really hate how you can just blend into the foliage like that.” Tapu Koko said.

“I always knew that there was more to you than your ego.” said Tapu Bulu.

“Just do me a favor...please don't tell Tapu Lele or Tapu Fini! You've reduced me to begging, it's the least you could do.” Tapu Koko pleaded. Tapu Bulu nodded.

“I won't say anything.”

 

“Why are you two here?” Tapu Bulu asked.

“The amulet started glowing, we think it means that we need to find the other Tapus. Also, why were you just watching us and didn't immediately say anything?” Jasmine asked. Tapu Bulu shrugged.

“Wait, how am I going to fly both of you to Akala Island? Tapu Bulu is almost too heavy for me to carry.” Tapu Koko said. Tapu Bulu glared at him fiercely. “What? It's true, you're like, all muscle.” Tapu Koko said.

“We’ll have to steal a boat.” Jasmine said.

“Didn't you say you'd be arrested for hi-something or other?” Tapu Koko asked. “Whatever that means.”

“I'm not going through the whole flying thing ever again.” Jasmine said, shuddering. “But maybe you're right, I suppose I shouldn't just be breaking the laws. This isn't exactly an emergency situation.”


	3. An Unhappy Reunion

They walked to Malie City, the main city of Ula’ula Island. “I'm not sure if I hate this city more when it's empty or full of people. Actually, nevermind, I hate this city regardless.” Tapu Bulu said. People stared at Jasmine, Tapu Koko, and Tapu Bulu as they walked through the city.

“I don't like how people are staring at us. I miss the days when I could walk through a crowd unnoticed.” Jasmine said.

“Don't worry, I got this.” Tapu Koko said. He flew into the air. “EVERYONE STOP STARING AT US!” he shouted. Everyone in earshot cowered, and complied, avoiding even briefly glancing at them. “Problem solved.” Tapu Koko said proudly.

“I don’t think you should be proud of that.” Tapu Bulu said.

“Who said I'm proud of that?” Tapu Koko asked.

“Think about how easily those humans complied. They know you're unpredictable. They're afraid of you.” Tapu Bulu pointed out.

“You're...right.” Tapu Koko said sadly.

“Well, I'd be scared if someone was shouting at me, regardless of who they were or what they've done.” Jasmine said, trying to reassure him, but Tapu Koko seemed lost in thought.

  
Jasmine headed to the dock where she saw a small building where boats could be rented. “Hello, sir. I need to rent a boat, please.” Jasmine said. The man behind the window barely even looked at her. “First of all, kid, you need a few thousand dollars and you need to be fifteen.” he said.

“Look sir, I don't mean to be rude or anything, I don't think that you understand the circumstance I'm in. How do I explain this, exactly?” Jasmine asked.

“I don't think you understand my circumstance. I don't have time for kids like you.” the man said, still not looking at Jasmine.

“Hey, look at her when she’s talking to you!” Tapu Koko said angrily. The man looked up and suddenly went pale as he saw Tapu Koko glaring at him.

“Okay, okay, fine, you can take one. Just don't hurt me.” he said nervously.

“Tapu Koko, stop intimidating him.” Jasmine said.

“Oh, sorry. Actually, I'm not too sorry.” Tapu Koko said.

“Sorry about that, if you could give me a pen and some paper, I can write you my address so you can charge me for this.” Jasmine said. The terrified man complied and handed Jasmine a key marked Boat 72 after she wrote down her address. “Thanks. Don't worry, I know the basics of boating.” Jasmine said. “Also, Tapu Koko, you need to stop intimidating everyone. I know you're the Guardian of Melemele Island, but that still doesn't make it okay.” she said him.

“History repeats itself in the worst way possible.” Tapu Koko said, his eyes widening.

  
They found Boat 72 without incident and Jasmine was able to navigate them also without incident. When they reached Akala Island, they headed to the Ruins of Life, but unfortunately, Tapu Lele wasn't there. “Do you have any idea where she could be?” Jasmine asked the Tapus.

“Perhaps she is in the Lush Jungle. She's mentioned that she finds herbs for healing there.” Tapu Bulu said.

“I thought she used her healing powers.” said Jasmine.

“Her powers only extend so far, so she uses the help of herbal remedies.” Tapu Bulu explained.

“I can imagine she asks you for help.” Jasmine said to Tapu Bulu.

“Actually, no, I don't know anything about healing. Besides, if you're not strong enough to survive on your own, than perhaps there is no hope for you. There's no point to loyalty.” Tapu Bulu said.

“Yes there is.” Tapu Koko argued. Tapu Bulu rolled his eyes.

  
When they reached the Lush Jungle, after searching briefly, they found Tapu Lele in a sunny clearing, herbs lying in small piles near the base of a tree. “I just don't understand; my healing powers don't work and neither do any herbal remedies.” she puzzled.

“Tapu Lele.” Tapu Koko said. Tapu Lele turned around.

“Oh, thank goodness you three are here. I need positive emotions.” she said, embracing Jasmine hard. “Sorry.” Tapu Lele said, letting her go. Jasmine noticed that she looked stressed.

“Are you okay?” she asked.

“With this horrible disease going around, everyone has been feeling so much grief, I've been reading their minds and feeling their sorrow. I don't know how much more I can take!” Tapu Lele exclaimed. “Please excuse my slight mental breakdown.”

“What disease?” Jasmine asked.

“I don't know. No human can identify it, and I’ve never seen anything like this. So far, I just know the symptoms. First, victims begin to cough violently and have a very high fever, then the color drains from the victim's irises, making them gray. Strange black crystals appear on their body, then death. I just don't understand it. It's extremely contagious, I'm lucky I’m not mortal. No offense, Jasmine.” Tapu Lele said.

“None taken.” Jasmine replied.

“Interesting. Since when did humans develop crystals when ill?” Tapu Bulu asked.

“I don't understand a lot of things and this is one of those things.” Tapu Koko said.

“Maybe Tapu Fini has an explanation. She’s smart.” Tapu Lele said.

“Well we do need to find her anyway.” Tapu Bulu said.

  
When they reached Poni Island, they walked to the Ruins of Hope. When they entered they saw Tapu Fini writing something in charcoal on the wall, but since the handwriting was so bad, Jasmine had no idea what it said. “What are you doing?” Tapu Bulu asked.

“Trying to map the tides, but it's not easy since the tides have changed so much in the last few thousand years, and I have webbed hands. Also, did I mention that the water keeps erasing it?” Tapu Fini asked. A wave suddenly washed away nearly half of what she had written. “Oh come on, it took me almost a month to figure all of that out. Now I have to start over.” she said angrily.

“We don't have time, Fish Face.” Tapu Koko said.

“Shut up, Magnificent Tapu Koko.” Tapu Fini said mockingly. Tapu Koko suddenly looked upset, his eyes downcast.

“Don’t…don't call me that.” he sighed. Tapu Fini looked at him with a malicious glint in her eyes.

“What's wrong? I thought you liked being called ‘The Magnificent Tapu Koko’.” she said spitefully. Tapu Koko just looked away with tears welling up in his eyes.

“Come on, give him a break. He's having a lot of issues about everything that's happened recently.” Jasmine said.

“He'll be fine, and besides, he deserves this. Do you know how much suffering he has caused in the past?” Tapu Fini asked bitterly.

“Maybe you should give him a chance.” Tapu Lele said.

“I think he's been given enough chances!” Tapu Fini shouted. “He got us all banished, for one thing!” she continued angrily.

“Can we please forget about that?” Tapu Koko asked.

“Look Tapu Fini, we need your intelligence.” Jasmine said.

“Oh really?” Tapu Fini seemed interested, as if the fight between her and Tapu Koko hadn't happened.

“Recently there's been an outbreak of some kind of disease, but we can't identify it, and neither can anyone else, apparently.” Jasmine said.

“First, the victims begin to cough violently and suffer from a high fever, then they develop strange black crystals, their irises turn gray, and finally, they die. My healing powers can't do anything against it.” Tapu Lele explained briefly. Tapu Fini thought for a moment.

“I must admit, I haven't heard of anything like that.” Tapu Fini said. She suddenly noticed the glowing amulet. “It seems as though someone is attempting to contact us.” she said. As they stood there, beams of light shot from each of the gemstones, creating a trail of colored light, like a rainbow, leading out of the ruins.

“I suppose we have to follow the light. But where will it lead?” Tapu Lele asked nervously.

“We'll have to find out.” Tapu Koko said.

  
As they followed the multicolored trail, they weaved through a maze of caves in Poni Canyon. “It seems to be leading us to The Altar of the Sunne and Moone.” Tapu Koko said.

“Oh really? We didn't notice.” Tapu Bulu said sarcastically.

“Altar of the Sunne and Moone?” Jasmine repeated.

“An altar that was built to honor Lunala, the Legendary Pokemon of the Moon and Solgaleo, the Legendary Pokemon of the Sun.” Tapu Lele said.

“The light is disappearing.” Tapu Fini said. “We need to hurry.” Eventually, they reached a large, ancient altar, where the trail of light suddenly stopped and disappeared. A large, purple bat like creature waited. She had enormous wings edged with gold, strange, white, skeletal hands attached to them. A golden, purple and white crescent moon shape crowned her head, which looked like the night sky, but indigo, with moving and shifting stars. Her eyes were red, yet friendly looking. Next to her stood a large, white, muscular lion creature, his bulging muscles looking as though they were made of steel. His mane was magnificent, fringed in yellow and orange, looking like a stylized sun. Similar to the legendary next to him, he had an ever changing starscape on his forehead, his being dark blue instead of indigo. Jasmine surmised the bat creature was Lunala and the lion creature was Solgaleo.

  
“Hello Tapus, it's been such a long time.” Lunala said. Her voice was kind, mystical and otherworldly. Solgaleo looked at Jasmine.

“And you arrre the Chosen One.” he said. His voice was deep, aristocratic and sounded almost like a growl or purr. He spoke very slowly, almost painfully slow.

“Are you Lunala and Solgaleo?” Jasmine asked. Lunala nodded.

“Yes of courrrse, who do you think we arrre, pitiful human?” Solgaleo growled. Jasmine backed away, eyes wide with fear.

“Solgaleo! Can you not see that you are frightening the small human?” Lunala asked. “I'm sorry.” she said to Jasmine.

“Anyway, we werrre herrre to discuss something imporrrtant.” Solgaleo said, flicking his tail.

“Well, hurry up then.” Tapu Koko said.

“I apologize for my brother's behavior.” Tapu Fini said sweetly to Solgaleo.

“Stop being such a suck up.” Tapu Koko said bitterly.

“You're just jealous that I'm Solgaleo’s favorite.” Tapu Fini said.

“You werrren’t supposed to say anything.” Solgaleo said to her, glancing at Lunala. The other Tapus stared at at him, and Lunala glared back at him.

“Anyway, we summoned you five, because we have unfortunate news. Necrozma is spreading a horrible plague to destroy the human race.” Lunala sighed. All four of the Tapus gasped in shock, but Jasmine didn't fully understand.

“That means…the incurable disease must be the Plague of Necrozma.” Tapu Lele said.

“Of all the things that could go wrong, it just had to be Necrozma.” Tapu Bulu said, his voice completely normal despite the fact that his eyes were wide with fear.

“Wait, I thought Necrozma was banished.” Tapu Koko said.

“No, he merely distanced himself from the Legendary Pokemon Commission. I knew he was a Fallen Legendary, but I never thought...well, I suppose, I didn't know what to expect. I need you five to use the Power of the Tapus to stop him.” Lunala said.

“Who is Necrozma?” Jasmine asked.

“Of courrrse, we forrrgot how new you arrre to the worrrld of Legendarrries.” Solgaleo said.

  
“Many thousands of yearrrs ago, Necrrrozma rrresided in space, his purrrpose was to contrrrol starrrs, and destrrroy dead ones to use as his own enerrrgy. He was once a brrright golden colorrr, and had fourrr powerrrful wings. One day, he seemed to grrrow tirrred of space and decided to fly to earrrth, to take contrrrol of the only planet with life. He fell to earrrth and lost his powerrr to contrrrol starrrs and changed into a much differrrent forrrm that was black, monsterrrous and lacked wings. He rrretrrreated underrrgrrround, and rrrealized he could manipulate crrrystal. Afterrr the Fallen Legendarrry Rrrebellion and Girrratina was banished, Necrrrozma rrretrrreated frrrom the Legendarrry Pokémon Commission and isolated himself. Durrring this time, he harrrnessed many new powerrrs, including the Plague of Necrrrozma, which he is currrrrrently using to destrrroy the human rrrace. He is extrrremely powerrrful, somewhat intelligent, and selfish, thinking only of his own powerrr.”

  
Jasmine had many questions, but before she could ask any of them, Lunala looked at her sadly and said, “Chosen One, I am certain that your father has contracted the Plague of Necrozma.” Jasmine froze.

“My...my dad has the plague?” she asked. “No, no, no, no. I’ve already lost my mother, I can't lose him too.” she said, tears welling up in her eyes.

 


	4. The Island of Necrozma

Jasmine and the Tapus returned to the boat. With tears in her eyes,  “My dad caught the plague. We need to stop Necrozma.” Jasmine pleaded. “I need to save my Dad, he'll die if we don't hurry.”

“I wish I could heal him, but I can't do anything.” Tapu Lele said sadly, tears rushing down her face as well.

“We need to stop Necrozma immediately. Where is he?!” Jasmine asked, suddenly angry.

“Necrozma lives on a remote island far east from here.” Tapu Fini said.

“Which way is east?” Jasmine asked.

“The opposite direction we are currently facing.” Tapu Bulu said. Jasmine started the boat, turned it around sharply, going as fast as possible.

“Why are we going so fast?” Tapu Lele asked.

“We need to get there as fast as possible. If my dad dies, I have no one left.” Jasmine said, still crying.

“I can't take much more sadness and grief.” cried Tapu Lele. Jasmine said nothing, wiping the tears from her eyes.

 

The Island of Necrozma was comprised mostly by a large volcano. As they approached, it seemed to glitter unnaturally in the sunlight. When they landed, Jasmine noticed everything there had been turned to crystal, even the vegetation. “Yep, this is definitely the island where Necrozma lives.” Tapu Koko said. 

“In a volcano?” Jasmine asked nervously.

“It's dormant, it won't erupt.” Tapu Lele assured her. A large obsidian boulder covered the entrance to what looked like a cave. Tapu Bulu attempted to push it aside, but it didn't move.

“This is heavier than I expected.” he said, his voice strained as he pressed against the obsidian. Tapu Koko threw his whole body against it. Tapu Fini also pressed against it, pushing as hard as possible.

“How much does this thing weigh?” she asked. Tapu Lele shoved against it, also using her psychic powers.

“Jasmine, I think we need your help.” she said. Jasmine pushed against it using all of her strength, causing the huge boulder to just barely move. After several more minutes of intense struggle, they managed to move the stone enough to squeeze through a slice of the huge entrance of a tunnel.

 

“Well, that did it. Pretty sure I'll be feeling that tomorrow.” Tapu Koko groaned. Tapu Lele placed a hand on his forehead and closed her eyes, healing him. “Thanks.”

“Do you mind if we hurry up?” Tapu Fini asked, entering the tunnel. The obsidian rock suddenly rolled back into place, plunging Jasmine and the Tapus into darkness.

“It's pretty dark in here. I don't know about you four, but humans can't see in the dark.” Jasmine said.

“We can't either, hold on a second.” Tapu Koko said. Using a weak electrical current, he began to glow, illuminating the dark tunnel. The other Tapus and Jasmine stared at him. “It's just a little trick I've been working on.” Tapu Koko said, shrugging. A short distance through the tunnel, they found themselves standing on a ledge overlooking a huge crystal labyrinth. “Huh, this definitely wasn't here last time.” Tapu Koko said. Suddenly, the ledge gave way and the five of them fell to the ground, right at the entrance of the labyrinth.

“Is everyone okay?” Tapu Lele asked.

“Yes.” said everyone in unison. The walls of the crystal labyrinth absorbed the light from Tapu Koko, causing their surrounding to glow brightly.

“That's better.” Tapu Koko said, the charge around him dissipating.

“You mentioned that the labyrinth wasn't here before, when were you here last?” Tapu Bulu asked Tapu Koko.

“A few thousand years ago, I stole the Mirror of Death from Necrozma.” Tapu Koko said.

“How stupid are you?!” Tapu Fini asked.

“It was Arceus’ orders. When I was the Relic Retriever.” Tapu Koko said.

“Relic Retriever, what’s that? And what's the Mirror of Death?” Jasmine asked.

“Pretty much what you think. I retrieved the dangerous relics other Legendaries were too lazy or ‘too important’ to retrieve themselves. I’ve retrieved the Star Rift, the Sea Gem, the Hurricane Gem, the Lava Heart, the Eternal Flame, the Eye of Giratina, the Time Distortion, the Fallen Star, the Chrono Orb, the previously mentioned Mirror of Death, I could go on. The only thing I could never find was the Amulet of the Tapus. Anyway, my original point was that a long time ago, I had to retrieve the Mirror of Death and Necrozma was not happy about it, he tried to kill me. I'm almost certain that he created the crystal labyrinth and put the obsidian in front of the entrance because of me. Oh, and to answer your second question, the Mirror of Death shows you how you're gonna die if you look into it. It just doesn't tell you when. But I didn't look into it, so I don't know how I'll die.” Tapu Koko explained quickly. “Anyway, let's do this, I am ready to defeat Necrozma!” he said, narrowing his eyes in determination.

“That sounds like the Tapu Koko I know.” Jasmine said. Tapu Koko sighed. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that.” Jasmine said.

“I know, it's just that...when someone says something like that, it just reminds me of everything I did in the past.” Tapu Koko sighed again.

 


	5. The Crystal Labyrinth

As they wandered through the long, beautifully colored crystal labyrinth, it was almost impossible to tell where they had been and where they hadn't. “Forget this, I'm just navigating from above.” Tapu Koko said.

“Wait, don't you see the-” Jasmine began. But before she could finish, Tapu Koko had tried to fly above the maze and smacked right into a clear sheet of crystal.

“Oww! Sweet Arceus, that hurt! What did I even hit?” Tapu Koko asked, rubbing his head where he had hit the crystal.

“I could watch that all day. I can't believe Koko was stupid enough to smack himself into crystal.” Tapu Fini said, laughing.

“Don't call me ‘Koko’, it's  Tapu Koko.” Tapu Koko corrected.

“Can you not see the clear sheet of crystal above us?” Tapu Bulu asked.

“Not until now.” Tapu Koko said. Tapu Lele quickly healed him. “Thanks for healing me.” Tapu Koko said. “By the way, do any of you get the feeling that we’re being watched?” he asked.

“I don't sense anyone else. I can't say.” Tapu Lele said. “But we shouldn't let our guard down.” she added.

 

As they walked through the labyrinth, Jasmine began to think. “Do you know anything about Necrozma?” she asked out loud.

“Well, not much. He's been around longer than we have. We're the youngest Legendaries, having only been around for about six thousand five hundred years.” Tapu Bulu said.

“That's a long time.” Jasmine said, her eyes widening.

“By human standards, yes, by Legendary Pokémon standards, no. Apparently, being the youngest Legendaries is a reason to be rejected by the Legendary Pokémon Commission.” Tapu Koko said bitterly.

“That's not why they resent us.” Tapu Lele said.

“Right now we're discussing Necrozma. We can discuss the Legendary Pokémon Commission later.” Tapu Fini said.

“Anyway, Necrozma is a Fallen Legendary, other than what Lunala and Solgaleo told us, we don't know his motivation, but we know he wants to destroy the human race.” Tapu Koko said.

“But how does he control crystal?” Jasmine asked. Tapu Fini turned to explain.

“Necrozma can absorb the power from certain elements in order to manipulate them to his advantage. I suppose crystal is one of them.” she said. “I realize that we need a strategy to fight Necrozma. Necrozma is a Psychic and Steel type. Unfortunately, all of us have a type disadvantage, due to the fact that we are all part Fairy type, which means we are weak to Steel types. Let's see, Tapu Bulu is a Grass type, that won't do anything. Koko is an Electric type, that doesn't really help us either. And Tapu Lele is a Psychic type, which is even worse...I have no idea what we should do to counteract Necrozma.” she admitted.

“Why do we even need a strategy?” Tapu Koko asked. “We have the amulet, just use the Power of the Tapus. Power of Loyalty, Empathy, Endurance, Intelligence and Humanity, Jasmine changes into her magical silver form, beam of light, we win, done. And don't call me ‘Koko’.” he added.

“Arceus forbid that we do something intelligent for once.” Tapu Fini sighed.

“What do you think, we're all idiots?” Tapu Koko asked.

“I never said that. Shut up, Magnificent Tapu Koko.” Tapu Fini said spitefully. Tapu Koko flinched.

“Stop calling me that, it's just TAPU KOKO, and why can't you just let me forget already!?” he shouted.

“Forget what? The fact that you're a just Fallen Legendary like Necrozma!?” Tapu Fini shouted. Tapu Koko recoiled further as she said this. “You're just one of the Fallen Legendaries and we all know that they never change.” Tapu Fini said spitefully. Tapu Koko sighed.

“I know.” he said sadly, his eyes downcast.

“I'm not sure what ‘Fallen Legendaries’ are.” Jasmine admitted.

“A term used for Legendary Pokémon that have gone against their original purpose.” Tapu Bulu explained.

“But Tapu Koko has changed in a good way! He helped save Alola!” Jasmine protested.

“Change doesn't happen as easily as humans think.” Tapu Fini said coldly.

“I agree with Jasmine.” Tapu Lele said. Tapu Bulu nodded.

“I can't believe you three.” Tapu Fini said angrily.

“She's right. I am just a Fallen Legendary, I can't change.” Tapu Koko sighed.

“Is there any way to convince you otherwise?” Jasmine asked Tapu Koko.

“No.” he sighed.

 

They had been wandering through the labyrinth for what felt like hours. All five of them were getting impatient. “That's it, I can't take this anymore. This is harder to navigate than the Ultra Dimension.” Tapu Bulu said.

“At least there aren't Ultra Beasts after our blood this time.” said Tapu Fini. Jasmine shuddered as she remembered the dark, foreboding world that was the Ultra Dimension. Tapu Bulu stopped, his eyes glazed over, remembering his terrible encounter in the Ultra Dimension with Nihilego taking control of his mind. He began shaking with rage, eyes narrowed in anger, he lowered his horns and charged forward, crashing into the wall of labyrinth. Jasmine and the other Tapus heard a sickening crack. There was no mark on the hard crystal, however, as Tapu Bulu stepped back, they gasped as they saw his horns, which had almost snapped off entirely. Tapu Bulu looked at them with tears in his eyes.

“Well, that was a rather stupid idea on my part.” he said in his completely normal voice.

“Are you hurt?” Jasmine asked.

“I don't know how to answer that question.” Tapu Bulu said. Tapu Lele placed a hand on his forehead and closed her eyes.

“Go easy on your horns for awhile. They need time to heal completely.” Tapu Lele said.

“How long exactly? I need my horns.”

“Well, probably a few hours.” Tapu Lele said.

“Considering the size of this labyrinth and the fact that it's impossible to solve it,” Tapu Koko paused. “Something tells me your horns you will be healed by the time we face Necrozma.”

“You just need to utilize intelligence.” Tapu Fini said in a condescending tone.

“If you're so smart, you solve this labyrinth.” Tapu Koko said.

“Fine.” she thought for minute. “Okay fine, I don't know where we're supposed to go. I don't know anything about solving labyrinths.” she begrudgingly admitted.

“I knew it.” Tapu Koko said.

“Oh, like you know so much more than I do! You represent loyalty, I represent intelligence.” Tapu Fini said angrily.

“Well obviously, and I never said I was more smarter than you.” Tapu Koko retorted.

“Considering your grammar, of course you aren't.” she said. Tapu Koko glared at her.

“Fine, you win.”

“I always win.” Tapu Fini said smugly.

 

Suddenly, a figure appeared in front of them, as if teleported. Jasmine looked in horror, realizing it was Faba, grossly disfigured. The entire left half of his body was black and crystallized with crystal spikes jutting out from various areas. His left eye had been replaced with a red crystal, his left leg had turned to a crystal spike, even parts of his lab coat had crystallized. His left hand was horribly disproportionate and had three curved claws instead of fingers. The right side of his body was exactly the same; pale skin, same blond hair and beard, same white lab coat. “Hello, Chosen One. Of course, I see the Tapus are following close behind.” he said.

“Wait a minute, we thought you were dead.” Tapu Koko said. Jasmine and the other Tapus stared at him.

“Since when?” they asked in unison.

“Well, I thought he was dead.” Tapu Koko said.

“What happened to you?” Jasmine asked Faba.

“My master Necrozma has spared me from death and has given me incredible psychic powers beyond any mortal being.” Faba said proudly.

“Yeah, yeah, quit the monologuing. Defeating you shouldn't be any challenge at all.” Tapu Koko said, as he rushed towards him. Faba made a motion as if to push him back with his crystallized hand, Tapu Koko flew backwards, despite being a foot away from Faba. Tapu Koko tried another attacked but was again thrown back.

“You've already tried that, what makes you think it’ll work the third time?” Faba asked. “Now I can have my revenge on you five.” he said spitefully. He suddenly kneeled on the ground, clutching his head as if suffering from a migraine. “I'm sorry master! I will not disobey you again!” he shouted, crying out in pain. He suddenly teleported away, leaving Jasmine and the Tapus shocked and confused.

“I’ve never seen or heard of anything like this. How is he partially merged with Necrozma?” Tapu Fini asked, more to herself than anyone else.

“What just happened?” Tapu Koko asked.

“Am I the only one who feels kind of bad for Faba? He left one terrible leader just to find another.” Jasmine said.

“Honestly, yes, you are. We can't sympathize with a murderer.” Tapu Lele said quietly.

“What just happened?” Tapu Koko repeated.

“Have you lost whatever was left of your short memory?” Tapu Bulu asked sarcastically.

“No, I just don't understand what’s going on.” Tapu Koko said.

“None of us do.” Tapu Lele said.

 

In the dark cavern of Necrozma’s lair, he had been observing the whole incident. “You idiot! I ordered you not to attack them!” he shouted at Faba.

“I'm sorry master, it will not happen again, I promise.” Faba said nervously, cowering.

“Ha! You humans and your ‘promises’, as if I should believe you won't do this again just because you say that one word.” Necrozma scoffed. He once again caused Faba to have a migraine by closing his fist tightly.

“Stop, I beg you!” Faba shouted.

“Only when you decide to obey only me!” Necrozma said maliciously, closing his fist even tighter.

“I will obey only you! Just make it stop! Make it stop!” Faba shouted, holding his head. Necrozma stopped, leaving Faba gasping from the pain and holding his head with tears in his eyes.

“Very well. If you disobey me again, your punishment will be much worse. I hope you understand it's my will, not yours.” Necrozma said. Faba nodded, still holding his head.

 

As they walked through the labyrinth, Jasmine saw strange royal blue crystals embedded in some of the walls, they seemed to have shadows moving through them. Out of curiosity, she ran her fingers along one of them. She was suddenly plunged into darkness, she could hear screams and see strange transparent people fleeing in terror. One of them stared at Jasmine for a brief second before she was suddenly pulled away by one of the Tapus. “What's wrong? What happened?” Tapu Koko asked.

“I-I think th-these crystals have h-human souls in them.” Jasmine whispered. She couldn't stop shaking. Tapu Fini placed her hand on one of the crystals, her eyes shut tight. When she took her hand off of the crystal, she was also shaking in terror and her eyes were wide with fear.

“S-she’s right.” she said. Jasmine couldn't help but think of the one spirit that had stared at her, she was tempted to touch the crystal again, but at the same time, she was terrified. “It seems as though Necrozma had found a way to capture souls that are on their way to the afterlife.” Tapu Fini said, still shaking.

“It has something to do with the plague.” Tapu Lele said.

“What do you mean?” Tapu Fini asked. Tapu Lele placed her hand on the crystal. When she took her hand away, she was also shaking in fear.

“M-most of th-these humans d-died from the pl-plague. Somehow Nec-Necrozma has captured their souls.” she said shakily.

“Stop touching those things, there's clearly something wrong with those crystals!” Tapu Koko shouted. He looked at the crystals, his eyes filled with curiosity. He slowly reached out to touch one. The second he touched it, he began to shake violently. Tapu Bulu swiftly pulled him away.

“You idiot.” Tapu Bulu said.

“I-I was c-c-curious.” Tapu Koko said, his eyes wide with fear. “There’s d-definitely something wrong with th-those crystals.”


	6. Partial Immortals and Immortals

“Your hair is starting to turn silver.” Tapu Bulu said to Jasmine.

“Oh no, not again.” Jasmine said, her voice tight with pain. Her hair returned to its normal color.

“Again? How many times has this happened?” Tapu Fini asked.

“A few times. I don't know why though.” Jasmine said.

“I told her not to worry about it.” said Tapu Koko. Tapu Fini glared at him.

“So, you knew about this, you said nothing to any of us, and you told her not to worry about it?! This is not normal in any way, shape or form, Koko!” she said angrily.

“Don't call me that.” Tapu Koko said.

“What I don't understand is the fact that it's painful.” Jasmine said.

“Painful?” Tapu Fini asked. “It wasn't painful when you fully transformed, was it?” she asked, a look of concern in her eyes.

“No.” Jasmine said. “I don't understand any of this.” she said.

“Neither do we.” Tapu Bulu said.

“As far as we know, no other humans have had any powers, let alone other forms.” Tapu Lele said.

“Are you forgetting about Faba and Lusamine?” Tapu Koko asked.

“Well, they seemed different. Lusamine forced herself to fuse with an Ultra Beast and had almost total control, and Faba seems to have merged with Necrozma, who commands him. This is confusing, we don't know how the fusion works, or your power.” Tapu Lele said.

“If I am a ‘Chosen One’, does this mean that I've always had powers?” Jasmine asked. Tapu Fini shrugged.

“Sadly, I don't have the answer, and I hate not having answers.” she said. Jasmine looked at the other Tapus.

“We don't know either.” Tapu Lele said.

“What makes you think that the other Tapus have the answer when I don't? I am the most intelligent, after all.” Tapu Fini said. Tapu Koko and Tapu Bulu glared at her, while Tapu Lele tried not to.

_ “Why is she suddenly acting like this?” _ Jasmine thought. She noticed that Tapu Lele was staring at her.  _ “I don't really know if I want an answer to that.” _ she thought.

 

As they continued through the crystal labyrinth, they came upon a huge, strange lake. The water glittered like diamonds, despite the fact that there was no light to reflect. “How do we get across?” Jasmine asked.

“Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I can fly. Oh, and Tapu Fini can swim.” Tapu Koko said.

“Let me see how deep this is.” Tapu Fini said. She dove in. The water barely rippled on the surface, but instead, moved like a viscous, syrupy mass. Seconds later, she shot back out.

“It’s extremely hot!” she shouted. Her skin glittered like diamonds for a moment, before returning to normal.

“Yes, but how deep is it?” asked Tapu Bulu. “And how do we plan to get across?”

“I have no idea on both accounts.” Tapu Fini said.

“Uh, hello? I can  fly .” Tapu Koko said. He tried to fly across the lake of liquid crystal, but it was as if it was sentient and did not want him to cross. The water seemed to purposefully attack him. “Ack! It burns!” he shouted, falling into the lake. He flailed desperately as he tried to get out, until he was close enough to the shore for Jasmine to assist him. Tapu Koko glared at Tapu Fini. “Fish Face, why did you do that?!” he shouted.

“I didn't do anything!” Tapu Fini shouted back angrily. Tapu Lele stared at her.

“She's not lying.” she said.

“Something tells me that Necrozma is controlling this.” Tapu Bulu said. As if on cue, black, flat, disc-like crystals rose from the lake, simulating a path of stones.

“I think I understand what we need to do. We just have to jump across those crystals. I'll go first.” Jasmine said.

“Jasmine, don't!” Tapu Lele said, grabbing her arm.

“But we have to defeat Necrozma. He'll keep killing humans and my dad could die!” Jasmine protested.

“True, but is risking possible death worth it?” Tapu Bulu asked.

“Besides, every crystal in this cave is controlled by Necrozma, why would he help us, doesn't he want us to die?” Tapu Fini inquired.

“Well, Jasmine’s right. Humans are dying, we need to stop him, and we can't get her safely across ourselves.” Tapu Koko said. All four Tapus looked at each other, sighed and then turned to Jasmine.

“Jasmine, please be careful.” Tapu Lele pleaded. Jasmine nodded and jumped onto the first crystal, which almost instantly began sinking back into the lake. She jumped to the next one, nearly falling off, burning her right foot. She winced, gathered herself, before jumping to the next one, almost falling backwards, burning her left leg. She gritted her teeth as the crystal she stood on became emerged into the lake, burning her other leg. She jumped to the next one and just barely managed to stay on. With difficulty, and more burns on her legs, she finally managed to get to the other side.

“It's okay! I got across!” she shouted. Tapu Bulu went next, with some difficulty, burning his tail at least four times.

“Why do I even have a tail? It just seems to get in the way.” he said. Tapu Koko managed to get across with no burns, due to his speed. Tapu Fini managed to get across, only burning her protective shell. Tapu Lele went last, and accidentally fell into the lake, but managed to get across, quickly healing herself when she reached the other side.

“Are you all okay?” she asked.

“I barely felt anything.” Tapu Bulu reported.

“I know, and it worries me.” Tapu Lele said, she placed her hand on his forehead and closed her eyes, healing him. Tapu Lele looked at Jasmine and went to heal her. She then turned her attention to Tapu Koko and Fini.

“I'm fine, I didn't get burned.” Tapu Koko said.

“Stop showing off, Koko!” Tapu Fini said angrily.

“I wasn't! And stop calling me that!” Tapu Koko said defensively.

“Both of you, calm down.” Tapu Lele said. “Tapu Fini, are you alright?”

“Just some minor burns. I’m fine.” Tapu Fini said.

 

“The labyrinth indicates Necrozma doesn't want us to find him but why did the stepping stones appear?” Tapu Bulu asked.

“Necrozma seems to want to challenge us, and when we find him, he'll reward us with death.” Tapu Fini said gravely.

“A very pleasant thought.” Tapu Bulu said sarcastically.

“What would you expect from the Legendary who was second in command to Giratina?” said Tapu Fini.

“Giratina?” asked Jasmine.

“Two thousand years before we were created, there was a Legendary Pokémon known as Giratina. He was one of the highest ranking members of the Legendary Pokemon Commission, but he wanted more.” Tapu Fini said.

“Giratina convinced some of the members of the commission to overthrow Arceus and destroy those loyal to him.” Tapu Koko said.

“Those who remained loyal to Arceus fought desperately against Giratina’s army, who called themselves Fallen Legendaries. Fortunately, Giratina was defeated and was banished to another dimension known as the Distortion World.” Tapu Bulu said.

“Hey, who's supposed to be telling this story?” Tapu Fini asked.

“Well, the whole story has been told. There really isn't much else to say, that we know about, anyway. We weren't even alive then.” Tapu Lele said.

“You've mentioned a ‘Legendary Pokémon Commission’ before, what is it exactly?” Jasmine asked.

“It's a place where Legendaries gather and debate about stuff. Every Legendary is ranked based on the importance of their purpose, and whether they're Partial Immortals or Immortals. Partial Immortals obviously rank lower than Immortals. And as you know, we’re Partial Immortals.” Tapu Koko explained.

“And we’re the lowest ranking members of the commission.” Tapu Bulu sighed.

“They hate us because we’re different. They consider it a disgrace for Legendaries to be created to protect humans.” Tapu Fini sighed.

“But why do they hate you for that?” Jasmine asked.

“They consider mortals weak and unintelligent.” Tapu Lele said, narrowing her eyes. “It makes me so…” she trailed off.

“Angry? Mad? Irritated? Infuriated?” Tapu Bulu suggested.

“No! I'm not angry!” Tapu Lele said defensively.

“Sure you aren't.”

“I'm not!” she said irritably. Tapu Bulu rolled his eyes.

 

“I was wondering, what's the difference between Partial Immortals and Immortals?” Jasmine asked.

“Both Partial Immortals and Immortals cannot die from aging or sickness. If an Immortal’s physical form is destroyed, they'll either be reduced to a weaker form or a spiritual form so they can continue to fulfill their tasks, Partial Immortals just die.” Tapu Fini explained.

“Oh, and Immortals have more important purposes than Partial Immortals.” said Tapu Koko. “You know, like controlling the sun or moon, monitoring time, watching the planets, things like that.”

“Also, I believe I should mention that we feel more emotion than other Legendaries.” Tapu Lele said.

“Legendaries don't feel anything?” Jasmine asked.

“Their emotions are just less complex…” Tapu Lele trailed off, her gaze suddenly became distant. “We were an experiment of Arceus. A new generation of Legendaries with much more unique purposes and more complex emotions.”

“As you can see, that experiment failed and the new generation never happened.” Tapu Bulu sighed. “Of course, this didn't surprise Arceus, he can foretell anything, he just can't prevent anything, such as mistakes like us.”

“But if the experiment failed, then why did he create four of you? You're not failures. You're all better friends to me than any humans.” Jasmine said.  _ “That's kind of sad actually.” _ she thought. Tapu Lele placed a hand on her shoulder.

“You might have a point…except for one thing, the fact that I'm a Fallen Legendary.” argued Tapu Koko. “If we were a successful experiment, then why did I go against my purpose?”

“What exactly happened? You’ve never truly explained.” Tapu Koko sighed.

 

_ “It all happened three thousand years ago, I was powerful, incredibly prideful, and self absorbed.” _

 

“Was self absorbed?” Tapu Fini said sarcastically. Tapu Koko glared at her.

“Shut it.”

 

_ “Ignoring that. It was ten years after the War Against the Ultra Beasts, everything had been peaceful for awhile, which I hated. I should probably mention that ever since the other Tapus left for their own islands, I had become hard-hearted, and became even more self absorbed to cope with the pain of watching them leave me.” _

 

“Somehow.” said Tapu Fini.

“What?” Tapu Koko asked.

“You somehow became more self absorbed. I didn't know that was even possible.”

“Would you SHUT UP!?” Tapu Koko shouted, glaring at her fiercely.

“I knew you hadn't changed.” Tapu Fini said smugly. Tapu Koko recoiled as if she had slapped him.

“Leave him alone.” Jasmine said. “I don't understand why you're treating him like this.”

“You have no idea how much suffering he's caused me!” Tapu Fini said angrily.

“No, I don't, but that doesn't make everything you're doing okay!” Jasmine said, glaring at her. She paused and sighed deeply. “I don't want to fight with you. As my mother said, fighting doesn't stop fighting, but cooperation and forgiveness does.” Tapu Fini looked away. Jasmine returned her attention to Tapu Koko.

“I suppose you want me to continue the story. Doesn't take mind reading powers to see that.” he said.

 

_ “For several years, I had been bored and angry, I wanted to destroy anything in my path. Entirely, I began noticing how vulnerable humans were, peaceful and almost entirely defenseless, such easy targets.” _

 

Tapu Koko paused as he saw the looks on the other’s faces. “I know, it...it horrifies me too. Maybe I shouldn't have been so specific.”

 

_ “Basically, I got the horrible idea to attack humans. I was careful not to gravely injure them, at first. I say that as if that makes it okay. Then I started to become careless, I injured humans with no thought, making them terrified by the mere mention of my name. At one point, the humans thought it was good luck to see the ‘Magnificent Tapu Koko’, but now, it meant misfortune. My reputation got so bad, that Tapu Lele came to Melemele Island, trying to reason with me, but I was far beyond reasoning. ‘Tapu Koko, we need to talk. I have heard that you’ve been attacking humans, sending them into a state of fear.’ Tapu Lele had said. _

_ ‘So?’ I asked. _

_ ‘You're going against the vow we took!’ she said angrily. _

_ “Nothing’s happened yet, why does it matter? Besides, the humans should respect me, the Magnificent Tapu Koko!’ I said maliciously. _

_ ‘Why are you acting like this? This isn't you! Where is the Tapu Koko I know and love?!’ she asked desperately. As she stared at me, her eyes widened in realization. ‘You're still upset…because we left you.’ she said quietly. Quickly, I lashed out at her and shoved her back. _

_ ‘Of course not!’ I lied. ‘Why would I be upset about you three leaving if you didn't care about me?! LOYALTY IS A WEAKNESS!’ I shouted, discharging electricity. Tapu Lele just barely managed to block it with one of her shields. She fled from the island, tears flowing freely.” _

 

“And that was the last time I saw her before we were banished.” he sighed. He turned to Tapu Lele, tears welling up in his eyes. “I'm still sorry to this day.” he said, embracing her.

“I know, I know, it’s alright.” Tapu Lele reassured him. Tapu Koko let go of her and wiped his eyes.

“No, it’s not.” he said. “Why am I so emotional?” he asked himself.

“How could you think of hurting Tapu Lele?” Tapu Bulu asked angrily.

“I don't know, okay? I had gone a little insane at that point.” Tapu Koko said. “Anyway-”

“A little?” Tapu Fini asked. Tapu Koko looked furious, but tried to hide it.

 

_ “One night, I was so caught up in my anger, I came up with a horrible idea. I decided to attack an entire human village. On a full moon night, I flew in front of the moon, casting a shadow and making me seem much more intimidating. ‘Pitiful humans of Melemele Island! Bow before the Magnificent Tapu Koko!’ I laughed maniacally, then proceeding to attack any human in sight. They screamed and pleaded me to stop, Pokémon ran and hid. Suddenly, everything froze. And I found teleported to the Ruins of Conflict, which at the time was known as the Temple of Loyalty. Arceus appeared before me, his face emotionless. _

_ ‘Tapu Koko, what have you done? You have broken the vow. The-” _

 

“I'm sorry to interrupt, but what exactly is the vow you're talking about?” Jasmine asked.

“The vow Arceus made us take not long after Tapu Fini was created.” Tapu Koko said.

“We fought each other over leadership at one point. We all tried to...to kill each other. It was awful.” Tapu Lele said, tears welling up in her eyes.

“It was not our proudest moments.” said Tapu Bulu.

“I remember the entire vow as if we took it yesterday. ‘We, as the Guardians of Alola, vow to protect the islands and each other for eternity. We are bound in life and death, we will never harm, mortals, except in an instance of self defense. We promise to use the powers we possess constructively, and for good. If even one of us is tempted to default from or ignore this vow, all four of the Tapus will suffer from their transgression’.” Tapu Fini recited. “I'm sure you can guess which rules Koko broke.” she said to Jasmine.

“Shut up!” Tapu Koko shouted, blushing furiously. “And don't call me Koko!”

 

_ “Where was I? Oh yeah, now I remember. ‘The vow that binds you and your siblings in life and in death. From this day, until the prophecy has been fulfilled and you are willing to change, you will be imprisoned here and this place shall be known forevermore as the Ruins of Conflict. And because of you, your siblings have also been banished.’ Arceus said, disappearing. _

_ ‘No! Let me out!’ I shouted. Suddenly I realized something else. I screamed in rage, throwing myself against the magical barrier Arceus had created. ‘Why should the other Tapus be punished for what I've done!? Are you listening to me Arceus?!’ I shouted hoarsely.” _

 

“Those were the longest years of my life, between my boredom and the constant guilt and regret.” Tapu Koko sighed.

“As much as I think that you were rightfully punished for the horrible things you did, I do agree with the fact that loyalty is a weakness.” Tapu Bulu said.

“No it isn't! It’s one of the five important traits and I went against it!” Tapu Koko shouted.

“How tragic, Almighty Tapu Koko.” they heard someone say. Faba stood a few feet away from them.

“What do you want?” Jasmine asked.

“Oh nothing, except to congratulate you on getting past the first challenge. Of course, my master will ensure that the challenges become more difficult.” Faba explained. Tapu Koko discharged electricity. With a wave of Faba’s freakish hand, the electricity suddenly turned back towards Tapu Koko, who barely dodged it in time.

“What in the name of Arceus?!” he shouted.

“Perhaps I should have mentioned that I can use the powers of others against them, with twice the impact.” Faba said.

“Uh oh.” Tapu Koko said. He rushed towards Faba, who threw him back using his psychic powers.

“You see, I am undefeatable.” Faba said pridefully. Suddenly he clutched his head, tears rushing down his face. “Necrozma! I beg you! Stop!” he shouted. Once again, he teleported away.

 

Jasmine looked forlorn. “You still feel sympathy for Faba, don't you?” Tapu Lele asked, staring at Jasmine. “You realize, it must have been his choice to become Necrozma’s servant.” she said, trying to reassure her.

“Must have? Can't you read his thoughts?” Jasmine asked.

“Partially. His thoughts are harder to read than a normal human or Pokémon, probably because he’s partially merged with Necrozma.” Tapu Lele said. “Also, I cannot read the thoughts of any Legendaries that are Psychic types.” she explained.

“Well, I don't know about you guys, but does anyone know how Faba can turn our powers against us? I'm pretty sure Necrozma doesn't have this power.” Tapu Koko said.

“I don't recall, but we haven't even seen him. Like Lunala said, he distanced himself from the commission before we were even created.” Tapu Bulu said.

“Does anyone else notice that we’re standing on what looks like a sheet of glass?” Tapu Fini asked. Right as they looked down, the glass broke and sent them falling down a tunnel made of smooth, purple crystal.


	7. The Amethyst Tunnels

As Jasmine fell, she grabbed onto Tapu Koko; who, caught by surprise, didn't even think of flying. Jasmine and Tapu Koko found themselves falling down another tunnel separate from Tapu Bulu, Tapu Lele, and Tapu Fini. Jasmine and Tapu Koko roughly landed onto hard crystal. “Tapu Koko, do you think you can do that electricity thing again? I can't see anything.” Jasmine said. 

“You should probably get off me first.” Tapu Koko said.

“Sorry.” She moved forward slightly in the darkness, only to press down on something that gave way underneath her. Several incredibly sharp crystal shards flew past her, one of them hitting her shoulder. She cried out in pain.

“What just happened?!” Tapu Koko asked frantically, illuminating the tunnel. His eyes widened as he saw the bleeding wound in her shoulder.

“Of course, I don't have my backpack with my first aid kit; the one time I need it.” Jasmine said through gritted teeth.

“What do I do? Oh, if only I had healing powers.” Tapu Koko started to panic. “TAPU LELE! WHERE ARE YOU!?” he shouted at the top of his lungs.

“SOMEWHERE IN THESE TUNNELS!” Tapu Lele shouted.

“JASMINE JUST GOT SHOT BY SOME CRYSTAL SHARD! WHAT DO I DO?!” Tapu Koko yelled.

“MAKE SURE YOU STOP THE BLEEDING! WHEN WE REUNITE, I'LL HEAL HER!” Tapu Lele shouted.

“CAN YOU BOTH STOP YELLING?!” Tapu Bulu asked loudly.

 

“So apparently, we need to stop the bleeding.” Tapu Koko said, turning to Jasmine, who was attempting to pull the crystal shard from her shoulder.

“I heard.” she said, gasping in pain.

“Oh, maybe we should pull that out first.” Tapu Koko said.

“What tipped you off?” Jasmine asked irritably.

“Warning, this is gonna hurt.” Before Jasmine could react, Tapu Koko swiftly pulled the shard from her shoulder, causing her to scream in pain. “Now, how exactly are we going to stop the bleeding?” Tapu Koko asked.

“You didn't think about that until  after you pulled that out of my shoulder?!” Jasmine asked angrily.

“Well, I’ve never been known for planning.” Tapu Koko said. “You're right, I should've thought that through.”

“After Faba shot you on the dock, Tapu Lele told me to apply pressure to the bullet holes to help stop the bleeding.” she said, pressing her hands on the wound.

“Let's hope that works, since we don't have any other options.” Tapu Koko said.

“Sorry for yelling at you.”

“I honestly deserved it.” Tapu Koko said, sighing.

 

Meanwhile, the other Tapus had landed in a pile. “My head.” Tapu Fini groaned, holding her head. Tapu Lele quickly healed her.

“Can you get off me?” Tapu Bulu asked irritably.

“It wouldn't kill you to show a little loyalty once in awhile.” Tapu Fini said.

“If you want loyalty, try speaking to Tapu Koko.” He said. “There's no point in being loyal to your allies, if they are not strong enough to survive on their own, that’s their problem.” he stated roughly. Tapu Lele glared at him.  _ “Don't say anything, or I'll impale you with my horns.” _ Tapu Bulu thought, glaring back.

“Hey! No threatening, even with your thoughts.” Tapu Lele said sternly. Tapu Bulu rolled his eyes.

“So how exactly do we plan on find Jasmine and Koko?” Tapu Fini asked.

“Do we need a complex plan? We just need to get out of here and find them.” suggested Tapu Bulu.

“Well, we could also use a little light.” Tapu Lele recommended. Tapu Bulu summoned a dark green vine. Blue and white flowers quickly bloomed, emitting a soft blue light.

“Moon Flowers. They only bloom in darkness.” he explained.

“They're beautiful.” Tapu Lele and Tapu Fini said in unison.

 

“I told you that things would become more difficult.” they heard Faba say. He stood in front of them, only a few feet away. “Finding your brother and Silver Star in these amethyst tunnels will be quite challenging, only Necrozma and I know the true route.” He gloated.

“You seem much less afraid than when you were under the control of Lusamine.” Tapu Bulu said, attempting to make his voice sound even more intimidating.

“Afraid of Lusamine? As if I, Faba, could be intimidated by that insane woman. I was merely pretending to be afraid of her.”

“Liar.” Tapu Fini said. Faba’s human eye began to dart back and forth, his stance becoming more rigid.

“Stay behind me.” Tapu Bulu said quietly to Tapu Lele and Tapu Fini.

“How loyal of you, protecting your sisters.” Faba mocked him.

“Loyal? Of course not. I merely want the satisfaction of killing you myself.” Tapu Bulu said. He charged towards Faba, horns pointing at his chest. Faba teleported behind Tapu Bulu and threw him back using psychic powers.

“I doubt you could. I am much stronger than you may think.” said Faba.

 

Suddenly, Faba was suddenly hit from behind, falling to the ground. An icicle spear was embedded in his crystallized side. “Leave my brother alone.” Tapu Fini said, her voice filled with hostility. Faba, with difficulty, stood up and teleported away, cursing at them. “I don't like this. Necrozma didn't punish him for attacking us. This is what he wanted.” Tapu Fini said.

“And I don't like how he always seems to know where we are and can just appear in front of us at any time.” Tapu Lele said nervously. “We need to find Tapu Koko and Jasmine as soon as possible. I don't doubt Tapu Koko’s ability to protect Jasmine, but I'm worried for their safety, and she's injured. Faba has powers that are almost equivalent to a Partial Immortal.”

“Almost? We have a difficult time fighting him. And what's worse is that he's made it obvious he wants us all dead.” Tapu Bulu said grimly.

“Regardless, we need to find Jasmine.” Tapu Fini reiterated.

“And Tapu Koko.” Tapu Lele added.

“Just out of curiosity, since when you could you freeze water, let alone control it when it's frozen?” Tapu Bulu asked Tapu Fini.

“A few centuries ago. The only problem is the ice tends to melt in the warm climate of Alola, but not down here.” Tapu Fini explained.

 

“Tapu Koko, I think we've already been this way.” Jasmine said.

“Well, I can't tell. All of these tunnels look the same. How's your shoulder by the way?” Tapu Koko asked.

“It’s painful, but it’s stopped bleeding.” Jasmine said.

“Once again, I'm sorry. I just make one mistake after another. I don't think it's possible for me to do anything without making a horrible mistake.” he lamented.

“Tapu Koko, that's not true. You're an amazing fighter, and I've never known anyone as loyal as you.” she said.

“Would someone so loyal be so selfish as to get his siblings banished for thousands of years?” Tapu Koko asked. His gaze fell to the ground, his head feather drooping. “It’s just...I'll never forgive myself for what I did in the past.” he sighed.

“That's the problem.” Jasmine insisted. “You won't forgive yourself. You need to let go of your sorrow and guilt, it’s just a burden. You need to let go so you can fly higher than before. It's hard, I know, but you have more time than I do.” she said.

“You know, you've gotten a lot better at speeches.” Tapu Koko suddenly embraced her. Jasmine stroked his head feather in a comforting way. “What are you doing?” he asked.

“It's something my mother did to me whenever I was stressed or sad.” Jasmine said. Tapu Koko let go of her.

“Well, it works. Thanks for the words of encouragement.” he said.

“And I’m always here to help you, if ever you need it. It’s hard to let go of your sorrow, I know. It's even harder when there's no one to help you.”

“I can't thank you enough.” Tapu Koko said.

“You already have.”

“Wait a minute, is that light up ahead?” Tapu Koko asked.

“Yes, there is.” Jasmine said. They realized the light was emanating from beautiful blue and white flowers growing from a vine.

“Tapu Bulu must have summoned this vine.” Tapu Koko said.

“Then we just have to follow it to find the others.” said Jasmine.

 

After following the vine for almost an hour, they managed to find the others. “Jasmine, Tapu Koko! We were so worried!” Tapu Lele exclaimed.

“I wasn't exactly concerned.” Tapu Bulu said.

“Oh. Well, Tapu Fini and I were worried.” said Tapu Lele.

“Well I wasn't worried about Koko.” Tapu Fini interjected. “However, I was worried about Jasmine.” Tapu Koko glared at her.

“Stop calling me Koko.”

“I was worried about both of you.” Tapu Lele assured them. She looked at Jasmine’s injured shoulder then placed a hand on Jasmine’s forehead and closed her eyes. The wound healed, but left a large scar. “I'm so sorry.” Tapu Lele said.

“For what?” Jasmine asked.

“I...I should've been there when you were injured.” Tapu Lele said sheepishly.

“That's not something you should apologize for. It's not your fault that we were separated.” Jasmine said.

“I know…but I always feel so powerless when these things happen. I'm not strong, physically or emotionally.” she sighed.

“Tapu Lele, you know that isn't true.” Jasmine said. Tapu Lele sighed again and turned to the other Tapus.

“You all can control your emotions…and you're all better at fighting. Look at me, I’m just small and barely stronger than a human.” she said. The other Tapus said nothing.

“Strength isn't always psychical. Strength is what you're good at. Like healing, that is your strength.” Jasmine said.

“You don't understand. Ever since Alola was created, the four of us were meant to protect humans from harm. We were designed to fight, but me...I just can't bring myself to do it. When I do decide to fight, I lose control.” Tapu Lele said sadly.

“We’ve tried for centuries to convince Tapu Lele she's not weak.” Tapu Fini said quietly to Jasmine. Jasmine nodded.

“I understand.” said Jasmine. “It took the friendship of the Guardians of Alola for me to understand my worth.”

“We have failed Tapu Lele. She's there for us, but we're not there for her. The people of Alola once used totem poles to represent stories. The most fortunate would be on the top, while the least fortunate was on the bottom. In this case, Tapu Lele is the one on the bottom, lifting us all higher, while not thinking of her own mental state. It's interesting.” Tapu Bulu said. Tapu Koko and Tapu Fini looked at him in disbelief. “You can glare at me all you want, it's true.” Tapu Bulu said. He looked Jasmine. “I am aware that this does not give you the best impression of us. Our relationship is incredibly dysfunctional.”

“I’ve...noticed.” Jasmine said hesitantly.

“We haven't exactly gotten along since...well, ever.” Tapu Lele said, matter of factly, forgetting herself.

“Well, yeah. I mean I was supposed to be the one Tapu. And of course, you three had to ruin that.” Tapu Koko said.

“Seriously? You're still mad about that? It's not even our fault, just get over it, Koko!” Tapu Fini shouted.

“Hey, it's a little disappointing when you're created to be a Guardian Deity, given impressive abilities and suddenly, only one year later, you get a sister and the year after that, you get a brother and the year after that-well, you get it, it's a little disappointing. And stop calling me Koko. How many times do I need to say that?”

 

They continued to walk through the tunnel. “Is it true that you four are the children of Lunala and Solgaleo?” Jasmine asked, seemingly out of nowhere.

“What?” Tapu Fini asked.

“When we returned from the Ultra Dimension, I decided to study Alolan mythology. I found this one story that said the Tapus are the children of Lunala and Solgaleo, and that you created the four islands.” The Tapus burst out laughing, even Tapu Bulu, who tried to hide it.

“Oh, the things you humans come up with.” he said, still unsuccessfully trying to suppress his laughter.

“Okay, okay, I'm sorry.” Tapu Lele said, wiping away tears of laughter. “Let me explain. Legendaries are created individually by Arceus, unlike humans, who have children and parents, which I still don't understand. But I mean, I still think it's funny that…humans believe that we're the children of Lunala and Solgaleo.” she burst into another fit of laughter. Jasmine blushed.

_ “I'm an idiot for believing that.” _ she thought.

“No, you're not, I'm sorry for laughing. And no, we didn't create the islands, they were here when we were created.” Tapu Lele said.

“Wait a minute, if humans aren't created individually by Arceus, then where do humans come from?” Tapu Koko asked.

“I'm not answering that question.” Jasmine said, shuddering. Tapu Lele stared at her.  _ “Don't read my mind.” _ she thought.

“Do humans have some kind of magic so they can will tiny humans into existence?” Tapu Koko asked.

“Um…let's just go with that.” Jasmine said.

“Oh, it all makes sense now...I think.” Tapu Koko said.

“I feel like we need to pick up our pace.” Tapu Fini said, wiping tears of laughter out of her eyes. “But thank you, Jasmine, I haven't laughed that hard since Koko accidentally impaled himself on Tapu Bulu’s horns.”

“We agreed that we would never mention that again!” Tapu Koko and Tapu Bulu shouted in unison.

“What?” Jasmine asked.

“I don't want to explain.” Tapu Bulu said.

“Me neither.” Tapu Koko said, blushing.

 

After another hour of trudging through darkness, Jasmine and the Tapus noticed the crystal shards embedded in the wall. “Oh no, don't move, we're right back where we started, this is where I was hit with the crystal shard.” Jasmine said. Something glinted in the weak light emitted from the Moon Flowers. “Wait a minute, what is that symbol? Tapu Koko, can you give us some more light?” Jasmine asked. The symbol was a curved line with two dots next to the top and bottom, of the line, which was carefully carved into the amethyst wall.

“Wait, I recognize this symbol.” Tapu Koko said, leaning in. “It's from an ancient Legendary alphabet. I remember learning it when I was the Relic Retriever.”

“So what does this symbol mean?” Tapu Lele asked.

“To Alolan humans, it's equivalent of the letter N.” said Tapu Koko.

“An N? Maybe, we should see if we can find more of these symbols.” Jasmine said. After a few minutes, they found a symbol that represented an E, another representing C and a the equivalent of an R.

“Once we find all of these symbols, it will spell out Necrozma.” Tapu Fini said.

“Obviously.” said Tapu Bulu. “Also, I think I just found our next symbol.” he said, pointing at a symbol behind Tapu Koko.

“Yep, that's an O.” Tapu Koko said, turning around.

 

After finding all of the symbols, which of course spelled out Necrozma, Jasmine and the Tapus found a wall in front of them, blocking the way. The wall was covered in what looked like large buttons, each with a symbol, arranged randomly. “Right, we just need to spell out Necrozma, press the buttons, this should be easy.” Tapu Koko said. “N, no, that's N, E, wait, where is the E? Oh, there it is, C, R-uh oh.” he said to himself. A second later, several crystal shards fired towards them. “Is everyone okay?” Tapu Koko asked, cowering down.

“No.” Tapu Bulu said, gasping for air. Jasmine screamed at the sight of Tapu Bulu with a sharp shard of crystal sticking out of the middle of his chest, bleeding profusely.

“Tapu Bulu, I'm sorry in advance.” Tapu Lele said, trying to hold back tears. She yanked the crystal shard out of the wound. Tapu Bulu flinched, tears welling up in his eyes. Tapu Lele healed him, the wound slowly closing.

“Thank you.” Tapu Bulu said shakily.

“Alright, let me try again. N, E, C, R, O, Z-oh sweet Arceus! Everybody, get down!” Tapu Koko shouted. This time, Tapu Lele summoned a very large shield, just barely stopping the crystal shards.

“Once again, is everyone okay?” Tapu Lele asked.

“Yes.” everyone said in unison.

“Alright, let me try again.”

“Actually, let me try this time.” Tapu Lele said, glancing nervously at Tapu Koko. She paused, looked into Tapu Koko’s mind, and correctly chose the symbols. The wall opened, leading to a staircase, which lead back to the crystal labyrinth.

 


	8. Mystic Powers

“Oh come on!” Tapu Koko said angrily. “I HATE THIS STUPID LABYRINTH! I HATE NECROZMA! I HATE THIS WHOLE STUPID SITUATION!” he shouted furiously. He took several deep breaths after this outburst. “I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. A lot of things are changing...I still don't really know who I am, for one thing.” he sighed, looking at his reflection in the crystal. His reflection looked back at him, appearing half black and half white.

“You're Koko, obviously.” Tapu Fini said dryly.

“That’s not what I meant! And stop calling me Koko!” Tapu Koko said angrily. “Why do I keep having these outbursts?” he asked.

“You need to learn to...internalize your outbursts.” Tapu Lele said.

“Yes, because that's worked  so well for you.” Tapu Bulu said sarcastically.

“What do you mean? I don't…I don't internalize my anger, I just don't get angry.” Tapu Lele said quietly.

“That's not true, it's not even possible for us to not feel anger.” Tapu Fini said.

“Well, it m-must be possible, since I don't get angry.” Tapu Lele said nervously.

“I thought you hated lying.” Jasmine said. Tapu Lele flinched, then bowed her head in shame.  

“Okay, I admit it! I was lying to myself as much as I was lying to you, it's just...I remember thousands of years ago when we fought over leadership, anger almost destroyed us. After the fight was over, I realized that the four of us were so willing to try to kill each other. Anger solves nothing.” Tapu Lele said.

“But is holding it back any better?” Jasmine asked.

“Well…no, I guess not.” said Tapu. “I'm just so...so MAD right now! I mean, why is Necrozma so CRUEL? What's the point of destroying the human race?!” she shouted angrily. She took a few deep breaths to calm down.

“Feel better?” Tapu Bulu asked.

“Surprisingly, yes. Actually, I feel better than I have in millennia.” Tapu Lele admitted.

“Tapu Bulu, isn't it a bit strange that you convinced Tapu Lele to stop repressing her anger when you also repress your emotions?” Jasmine asked.

“True. You are good at hiding your emotions. I can't read your mind half the time.” Tapu Lele said. Tapu Bulu narrowed his eyes.

“You want to you know why? Well, perhaps it's because of TAPU KOKO!” he shouted angrily, tears rushing down his face.

“What do you mean?” Tapu Koko asked nervously.

“Don't give me that! You have mocked me relentlessly ever since I was created!” Tapu Bulu shouted, glaring at him.

“Wow...I didn't know it affected you that much. I was just teasing you.” Tapu Koko said quietly, backing away.

“You made me want to forever hide my emotions. I forgot who I was. I'm still attempting to find out. I was with my true self for such a short amount of time...but I suppose it would be unfair to blame you entirely, it was partially my fault for taking it that far so quickly.” he sighed.

“The universe is finally paying me back. I don't really know who I am anymore either.” Tapu Koko said.

“I can help you.” said Tapu Bulu. “Maybe we can't change the past, but perhaps we can help each other find our true selves once more. But it will require patience and time.”

“I think we have enough of that...and to think that I originally didn't want a brother.” Tapu Koko said. Jasmine smiled as she watched.

“What's the point? Koko knows who he is; a monster.” Tapu Fini stated dryly. Tapu Koko looked furious.

“Just, shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! I'm sick of this, I’m sick of you mocking me all the time and never shutting up!” he shouted. He suddenly stopped. “You’re…you're right. I mocked Tapu Bulu constantly and now I'm paying for it. I’m a monster, I can't change.” he said sadly. Tapu Fini looked incredibly smug. Tapu Bulu glared at her.

“I will not hesitate to remind you that I have horns and hooves, and the fact that you are my sister will not save you.” he said. Tapu Fini immediately backed away. 

 

Faba’s voice echoed through the labyrinth. “Hello again Chosen One, Tapus. I must congratulate you for making it through the Amethyst Tunnels.” He then teleported in front of them.

“Can you just go away?!” Tapu Lele asked angrily.

“You might want to control your temper, Tapu Lele.” Faba said. Tapu Lele shouted in fury and rushed toward Faba, who simply pushed her back with his crystallized hand. “You're so weak, I don't even need my powers to deal with you.” he said, teleporting away.

“He's gone from nuisance to mild threat.” Tapu Fini said.

“Mild threat? Do you remember what we were saying about his powers being equivalent to a Partial Immortal?” Tapu Bulu asked.

“I knew I was weak.” Tapu Lele said, standing up.

“No you're not. You're an amazing healer.” Tapu Fini said.

“That doesn't help me win battles. Faba is right.” she said sadly.

“You're stooping to the level of admitting that  Faba is right!?” Tapu Koko shouted incredulously. Tapu Lele didn't acknowledge him. The Tapus looked at Jasmine.

“I don't know what else to say.” Jasmine said. 

“Because it's true. Anyway, I suppose we should continue.” Tapu Lele sighed. Jasmine and the other Tapus looked at each other, concerned. “I can tell what you're all thinking.” Tapu Lele said.

 

After walking further through the labyrinth without incident, the five of them began to relax. “I feel like we're actually making progress.” Tapu Fini said. Just as she was finishing her sentence, black crystal spears shot out from the ground right in front them, then retracted, then shot out again, in a seemingly random fashion at high speed. It seemed to encompass an area of about few hundred feet. 

“You were saying?” Tapu Bulu asked sarcastically.

“It feels hopeless, I don't know how we're going to get across.” Tapu Lele lamented.

“Look, there's some kind of crystal lever jutting out from the side of the wall. Maybe that deactivates it?” Jasmine asked.

“But how exactly are we going to get to it? The risk of being impaled is very high.” Tapu Fini said.

“I think I could get across if I use my super speed.” Tapu Koko said.

“I don't know…are you sure that your powers are strong enough? You might need a little more time to recover.” Tapu Lele said nervously. Tapu Koko didn't answer her and backed up as far as he could.

“Powers, don't fail me now!” he shouted, running forward. He quickly built up speed, going faster than Jasmine had ever seen him achieve before. He rushed over the spears, barely avoiding being stabbed.

“I can't believe he's actually made it this far...” Tapu Bulu began. Tapu Koko was then stabbed right through the abdomen. Nevertheless, he continued at a high speed, desperately trying to avoid the spears, placing one hand over the bleeding wound. He managed to get across and flip the lever, deactivating the spears. Tapu Lele rushed over to Tapu Koko, who was kneeling on the ground, still covering the wound.

“I...wasn't fast…enough.” he said, gasping.

“Lie down and let me look at the wound. Everything will be okay.” Tapu Lele said gently. Tapu Koko took his bloodied hand off of his abdomen, revealing a gaping wound. Jasmine gasped in shock, her heart racing, her vision blurring with tears. Tapu Lele, trying to remain calm, placed one of her hands on Tapu Koko’s abdomen and the other on Tapu Koko’s forehead and closed her eyes. As usual, the wound began closing, and Tapu Koko seemed to be alright.

“You're lucky it didn't completely impale you.” Tapu Lele said. Tapu Koko seemed to ignore this statement.

“I guess I'm still too weak to fully summon my Mystic Power. I thought that I had regained my strength.” he said.

“You just need a little more time for your powers to recover. And besides, It’s hard to summon Mystic Powers, regardless.” Tapu Lele assured.

 

“What's a Mystic Power and more importantly, why didn't you use them before?” Jasmine asked.

“That's a good point, why didn't we use them before?” Tapu Koko asked.

“Let me explain.” said Tapu Fini. “To answer your first question, our Mystic Powers are our most powerful attacks, except for the Power of the Tapus, of course. As to your second question, we had just been released from our banishment, in which we were trapped in our ruins for thousands of years with no combat practice, we needed time to regain our strength.”

“What Mystic Powers do each of you have?” Jasmine asked.

“I can heal almost any injury or sickness, if I temporarily give away half of my life force.” Tapu Lele said. Jasmine looked horrified. “Don't worry, as long as I rest in catatonic state for about a day, I can regain my strength.” she said.

“If I am truly enraged, then I am able to ring this bell attached to my tail and summon a powerful earthquake.” Tapu Bulu said. “Due to my lack of emotions as of late, summoning that much rage could be difficult.” he said.

“Interesting.” Jasmine said. Jasmine looked at Tapu Fini.

“I can break down water to molecules and create a dense fog that only I can see through. It's quite useful, but it's incredibly difficult and takes a lot of concentration.” she explained. Tapu Koko nervously chimed in.

“And as you saw, my Mystic Power supposed to be gathering pretty much all of my energy to move even faster, like speed of light fast…well, maybe not speed of light, but faster than normal. Sadly, my powers are still recovering.”

“It’s not your fault you lost your powers…” Jasmine trailed off.

“Yes it is.” Tapu Koko said.

“I know. I realized that as soon as I said it. I was trying to make you feel better.” Jasmine said. “One thing you should know about humans, is that we lie to ourselves and to others. Sometimes to make us feel better, sometimes because we can't face the truth.” she said. Tapu Lele looked at the others. “Does that sound familiar to you as well?”

“Yes...I suppose it does.” Tapu Fini said hesitantly.

“Maybe?” Tapu Koko asked. Tapu Bulu looked at the ground.

“Yes.” he said quietly. Jasmine suddenly gasped in pain, her eyes had turned silver and her silver star tattoos had appeared.

“How is this happening?!” Tapu Fini asked.

“I. Don't. Know.” Jasmine said, her teeth gritted in pain. “Stop transforming!” she shouted at herself. She returned to normal and collapsed, unconscious.

 

Meanwhile, Necrozma was observing them with his disturbingly large hand on a glowing silver crystal. “Master Necrozma, may I ask what you are doing?” Faba asked.

“This silver crystal is the same type of crystal as the one on Silver Star’s amulet, I'm attempting to control her.” Necrozma said.

“But how?” Faba asked.

“A human like you couldn't understand.” Necrozma said. Faba knew not to question him further about this.

“Forgive me, but there's something else that I've wanted to ask you. Maybe I'm being impatient, but you have them in your grasp. Why are are you toying with them? Why won't you just kill them?” he asked. Necrozma laughed in his harsh voice.

“You want to know why? Okay you pitiful being, let me explain. I prefer powerful opponents, if they can pass my tests, then they are strong enough to lose to me. I prefer a challenge.” he said.

“What if one of them dies during these tests?” Faba asked curiously.

“Then they weren't strong enough to oppose me. Besides, they'll all die regardless. Now stop asking questions!” he shouted, crushing the silver crystal in his hand. “Now stop being worthless!” he said angrily.

“What would you have me do, Master?” Faba asked.

“I don't like how Silver Star and the Tapus have passed my challenges with such ease! I don't want you to kill them, I want you to weaken them.” Necrozma said angrily. “Now go!” he shouted.

“Yes, Master.” Faba said nervously. He looked into the crystal that allowed him and Necrozma to see anything in the world. “Show me where the Tapus and Silver Star are.” he said. The crystal instantly showed him the location of Jasmine and the Tapus. Faba thought for a moment and then teleported away.


	9. Silver Star Returns

_ Jasmine stood up. The crystal labyrinth had disappeared and she was surrounded in darkness. “Tapu Koko? Tapu Lele? Tapu Bulu? Tapu Fini?” she asked. Her words were met with eerie silence. “TAPUS!” she shouted. She stepped forward and suddenly heard a note of a piano being played. “Hello?” she asked nervously. She walked forward a few more steps and once again heard the piano notes being played. She then heard the sound of screaming and crying. The cries sounded familiar, but Jasmine couldn't place where she had heard them. She ran forward, piano notes playing every step she took. She saw an apparition of a human, crouching on the ground crying. “Are you okay?” Jasmine asked. The spirit abruptly stopped crying and stood up, looking at Jasmine. _

 

Jasmine was jolted awake, the left side of her face stinging. “Why did you slap her?!” Tapu Lele asked Tapu Koko angrily.

“Well how else was I supposed to wake her up?” Tapu Koko asked defensively.

“What happened to the spirit?” Jasmine asked.

“Spirit?” Tapu Bulu repeated.

“Why did everything go black?” Jasmine asked.

“You fell unconscious.” Tapu Fini said.

“It must've just been some kind of dream...I guess.” Jasmine said.

“What is a ‘dream’?” Tapu Lele asked.

“I don't know how to explain. Just…just nevermind.” Jasmine said. Jasmine couldn't shake the feeling that she was seeing someone she knew. Tapu Lele stared at her.  _ “Please stop.” _ Jasmine thought.

“Sorry.” she said.

 

As they continued through the labyrinth, Jasmine was still thinking about the spirit. “Is anyone else concerned that the labyrinth seems to just end in a few feet?” Tapu Koko asked, pulling Jasmine from her thoughts.

“It probably just means that we've reached the end. We'll have to be prepared to fight Necrozma.” Tapu Fini said. It then became apparent that the labyrinth, instead of ending, had become a very steep drop off.

“So much for preparing for Necrozma. It's just a hole. Well, a giant hole.” Tapu Koko said. “Right, so, I suppose I just have to fly you guys over.” he said.

“Wait, do you not see the crystals embedded in the ground?” Tapu Lele asked. Jasmine looked down at the clear crystals that seemed to have a spectrum of colors trapped inside of them.

“So?” Tapu Koko asked.

“They're Damnum Crystals; they disable our powers!” Tapu Lele said.

“Oh yeah, I should've noticed that.” Tapu Koko said.

“Do they disable your powers forever?” Jasmine asked.

“No, only when we’re near them.” Tapu Fini assured her.

“So what miracle are we summoning this time?” Tapu Bulu asked sarcastically.

“Wait! There are platforms.” Jasmine said.

“Maybe I slapped you harder than I thought, there's nothing there.” said Tapu Koko.

“No, look closely. It looks like the platforms are made of the same crystal that disables your powers. See the rainbow shimmer?” Jasmine asked. After further inspection, they saw the platforms were about three feet square, suspended at various heights.

“You're right.” Tapu Fini said nervously. “So I reckon we are supposed to leap across without falling to our death. And there's only several problems with that plan.”

“First one, she's afraid of heights.” Tapu Koko said to Jasmine.

“I am not!” Tapu Fini said defensively. Tapu Lele glared at her. “Okay, perhaps I am, but Koko is afraid of water!” Tapu Fini said. Tapu Koko glared at her.

“Stop calling me Koko!” he shouted.

“It's alright, Tapu Fini. I'm not too fond of heights either...especially like this.” Jasmine said.

 

“Wait, I have a plan.” Tapu Koko said. “What if someone stays on a platform until everyone else has passed that platform and just we keep on doing that until we've all gotten across?” he asked. The others looked at him, clearly confused.

“I think I get it.” Tapu Lele said after a moment. “We all assist each other by waiting on the platforms. That way, in case someone doesn't quite make it there’s someone else there to help them.”

“Actually, for a Tapu Koko plan, it’s not that bad. Though your explanations could use some work.” Tapu Bulu said.

“I like it.” said Tapu Lele.

“I'll go first.” Tapu Koko volunteered. He took a running leap and jumped onto the first platform, landing awkwardly. “I'm not used to not flying.” he muttered. “Okay, someone else, go ahead!” he shouted. Tapu Bulu stepped forward and jumped onto the platform. “Not bad for someone so bulky.” Tapu Koko said.

“Don't push your luck.” Tapu Bulu said icily.

“Okay, okay, sorry.” Tapu Koko said nervously. “Okay, you jump to the next platform.” he said to Tapu Bulu. Tapu Bulu nodded and jumped to the next platform, which was higher than the first platform, successfully landing with one of his hooves just barely clipping the edge. Jasmine went next, but jumped short, almost falling to her death. Tapu Koko grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

“Sorry, I misjudged the distance.” Jasmine said shakily.

“It's alright.” Tapu Koko said. Jasmine leapt to the platform Tapu Bulu stood on. She jumped to the next platform, this time it was easier as it was lower than Tapu Bulu’s. Tapu Lele jumped to Tapu Koko, then to Tapu Bulu, Jasmine’s, and finally her own. Only Tapu Fini was left. “Just jump!” Tapu Koko shouted.

“I can't…”

“Yes, you can. Just jump to this platform!” he shouted.

“You'll let me fall!” she said nervously.

“Tapu Fini, if I, a human can jump across without falling, you will be able to as well!” Jasmine said. Tapu Fini attempted the jump but it was short. Thankfully, Tapu Koko grabbed onto her arms before she fell into the abyss and pulled her onto the platform. She stood shaking a moment then jumped onto Tapu Bulu’s platform with success, then Jasmine’s, then to Tapu Lele and in a burst of panic and courage, a few more platforms on her own before managing to jump safely to the other side.

 

Because Tapu Bulu was strong, he remained on the final platform, ensuring everyone made the last jump. He then attempted the final jump to solid ground, but misjudged the distance and began falling, unable to grasp the edge to save himself. Jasmine leapt forward and grabbed onto his hooves, almost falling herself. Using all of her strength, she managed to pull him up. “What was the point of saving me?” Tapu Bulu asked.

“What do you mean?” Jasmine asked.

“You shouldn't have risked your life for mine. You should've just let me fallen.” Tapu Bulu sighed.

“Are you serious?” Jasmine asked.

“It’s called loyalty.” Tapu Koko said.

“That's loyalty?” Tapu Bulu asked.

“Loyalty is doing anything to save the ones you love, even at the cost of your own life. Like making sure everyone got to safety.” Tapu Koko said.

“Jasmine, without your loyalty, I would have died. Perhaps loyalty is more important than I give it credit.”

“Say it.” Tapu Koko said.

“Say what?”

“Say that I was right.” said Tapu Koko.

“Fine…you were right.” he admitted.

“Yes! I’ve been waiting thousands of years to hear that!” Tapu Koko shouted happily.

“I don't know if that's pathetic or not.” Tapu Fini said. “Actually yes, that's pathetic.” she said after a moment.

“Shut it.” said Tapu Koko.

 

A few feet ahead, Faba stood before them, a malicious smile on his face. “Silver Star.” he said, addressing Jasmine. “We have some unfinished business. You may recall that I was arrested because of you!” he shouted.

“You were trying to kill me!” Jasmine stated angrily.

“I wouldn't call it that...I would say...oh, nevermind, I will have my revenge!” Faba shouted.

“You can't kill her. We will not allow it!” Tapu Lele said angrily. Faba threw her backwards and pinned her to the labyrinth wall using his psychic powers.

“Don't you dare hurt Tapu Lele!” Tapu Koko shouted furiously. He shot a ball of electricity at Faba, who turned it back with twice the power and electrocuted Tapu Koko. Tapu Koko recovered, then shot a bolt of lightning at Faba, who once again turned it against him and hit him directly in the heart, leaving him semi unconscious. Faba then used his psychic powers to pin Tapu Koko to the labyrinth wall along with Tapu Lele. Tapu Bulu attempted to ensnare Faba in thorn covered vines. Like Tapu Koko’s attacks, Faba turned the vines against him, ensnaring him. His struggles causing the vines to become tighter, and thorns to tear into his flesh, leaving several bloodied wounds. Tapu Fini summoned a jet of water, freezing into an icicle, shooting it at Faba from behind. Faba whipped around and shot it back at her, freezing her to the labyrinth wall. Faba approached Jasmine, who now stood alone, with a look of hatred and malice in his eyes.

“Now the Tapus can watch you die.” Faba said.

“No!” the Tapus protested, unable to do anything.

 

Jasmine began to back away from Faba until she too, was up against a wall. Her heart hammering in her chest, she began to feel her fear giving way to anger. She was then surrounded in a silver aura, levitating off the floor, beginning her transformation. Her hair turned silver and began to glow, flowing endlessly around her. Her eyes glowing silver, matching the star tattoos appearing on her forearms. Faba froze, horrified. “Don't kill me!” he pleaded. He tried to throw her back using his telekinesis, but with no success.

“That won't work.” Jasmine said. Her voice had become deeper and more resonate. As she approached him, Faba stepped back, but tripped and fell to the ground.

“Fine, kill me, just...just make it quick.” he said sadly. Jasmine looked at him sympathetically. Her vision became shrouded in black, yet she could still see Faba clearly. She was then surrounded by memories from Faba’s past. As Jasmine and Faba observed his memories, she noticed that all of them, even the ones from his childhood, were full of ruthless control, abuse, and fear. She also realized that he had no choice in becoming Necrozma’s servant. Jasmine’s sight returned and they back in the crystal labyrinth. Jasmine looked at Faba sadly.

“You’ve known nothing but being controlled your entire life, you never chose to be Necrozma’s servant, but I can give you a choice now.” she said. She placed her finger on his chest and traced a star leaving behind a silver trail. The star became a silver ribbon that elongated, wrapping itself around Faba’s crystallized side. In a few seconds, the silver ribbon returned Faba to his completely human state.

“You…you healed me.” he said to Jasmine. The Tapus were freed, but still injured. Faba looked at his normal hands. “I...don't know what to say.” Faba said. Tears welled up in his eyes. “I'm free! I'm finally, truly free!” he shouted happily.

 

They suddenly heard a loud, furious roar. Necrozma himself appeared before them. “Silver Star! How dare you free my human slave!?” he shouted. He was huge and monstrous, all black and crystalline. His disproportionate black hands had crystals jutting out from the back, his claws were curved and fierce. A huge crystal jutted from his back and he had talon like feet that hovered above the ground. He glared at them with his narrow, evil crystalline eyes that flashed red. 

“I'm n-not afraid of you!” Faba said, his voice slightly quivering.

“Say that again worthless human, I dare you!” Necrozma threatened. Faba glared at him.

“I said I'm not-” Jasmine pushed him out of the way.

“Now is not the time to get yourself killed! Just, go, get out of here!” she said to Faba. Faba ran without looking back. Necrozma turned toward Jasmine seeming to no longer to care about Faba.

“So, we finally meet face to face, Silver Star.” he said to Jasmine.

“You stay away from her!” Tapu Koko said feebly. Necrozma laughed.

“Oh, Tapu Koko, thinking you can fight me...especially in that weak state. I had planned to kill all the Tapus once this nuisance is gone. Perhaps I should kill one of the you now, to show her my true power.” he said.

“No!” Jasmine shouted. Her silver aura became brighter and the amulet fired a beam of silver light, hitting Necrozma in the chest, doubling him over in pain.

“I'll kill you, Silver Star!” he roared furiously, then teleported away. Jasmine almost instantly returned to her normal form and fell to the ground, unconscious.

 

_ Jasmine opened her eyes and found herself shrouded in light, but not her silver aura. She looked around her and realized she was in flying through space. The stars gleamed, but this didn't hide the black emptiness of the cosmos. As she flew through space, she found herself feeling bored.  _ “What is the point of staying here, in this bleak, silent, empty space?” _ she thought. There was no point in speaking, she wouldn’t be heard nor hear anything herself. She swiftly flew through several galaxies, looking for something more, when she noticed Earth.  _ “The most diverse planet with life I have ever discovered. Imagine having control of it all.” _ she thought. She flew towards it, but upon entering the atmosphere, found herself falling, on fire, unable to fly back into space. She landed in the ocean and sunk to the bottom. After crawling upon the ocean floor, she was able pull herself onto a small island. The sunlight was blinding and painful to her. She retreated into a cave inside a huge dormant volcano. When she looked down at her hands, she saw Necrozma’s black, disproportionate, clawed hands. _

 

Jasmine opened her eyes, gasping in shock. “No, you don't need to slap her this time! She's already awake.” Tapu Lele was saying to Tapu Koko. Jasmine stood up, shaking. She looked down at her hands, relieved to see her own.

“Are you okay?” Tapu Fini asked.

“I dreamt that I was Necrozma.” Jasmine said.

“What is a ‘dreamt’?” Tapu Bulu asked.

“It's…how do I explain this in a way you’ll understand?” Jasmine asked. “A dream is like a vision that humans see when we’re asleep. Usually, dreams don't mean anything. In this one, though, I was flying through space and suddenly crashed on earth. But when I looked down at my hands, I realized that they were Necrozma’s hands.” she explained. She paused. “Wait, I was seeing how Necrozma came to earth, somehow!” she said.

“But how?” Tapu Koko asked.

“Probably magic. Speaking of magic, why do I keep passing out when I transform? That didn't happen the first time.” Jasmine said.

“I have a theory.” Tapu Fini said. The others looked at her. “Well, it's just a theory. But I think that Jasmine passes out because she was not born magical, as humans, of course, are not magic. Think about it.” Tapu Fini said, pausing. “We were born with our powers and used to magic. Jasmine only recently gained her powers and therefore, her body is still adapting.” she explained.

“Well, it sounds plausible. More plausible than my terrible theory.” Tapu Lele said.

“What was your theory?” Tapu Koko asked.

“I thought she was contacting the plague of Necrozma.” she said, blushing. The others looked at her in shock.

“That is terrible.” said Tapu Fini.

“Nevermind.” Tapu Lele said sheepishly.


	10. Creation

“There’s one question I've always had about you four, where did you exactly come from?” Jasmine asked.

“Arceus created us. Basically, he starts by making a Legendary’s physical form, then he gives his creation its personality and powers before finally giving it life.” Tapu Koko explained.

“It is quite interesting. I remember when Tapu Bulu and Tapu Fini were created.” Tapu Lele said.

“You don't need to mention what it was like.” Tapu Bulu said, blushing.

“I agree with Tapu Bulu. Let's just not go into detail,  Koko .” she said, blushing and glaring fiercely at Tapu Koko.

“Stop calling me Koko. Either call me Tapu Koko or don't use my name at all.” Tapu Koko said angrily. “And besides, what did I do?! I just answered Jasmine’s question!” he shouted.

“Why do you two hate each other? It's getting extremely irritating.” Tapu Bulu said.

“Well, he's arrogant!” Tapu Fini said angrily.

“And she always thinks she's better than everyone else!” Tapu Koko shouted.

“So, you two have hated each other for being exactly alike for thousands of years without even realizing it?” Tapu Bulu asked.

“I'm nothing like that arrogant Feather Brain!” Tapu Fini said, blushing. Tapu Koko looked away and said nothing.

 

“Let's just move past this.” Jasmine said. “How did you get your powers?” she asked.

“I believe we always had them, they just took time to emerge.” said Tapu Fini. “You see, I mastered my powers in a week, Tapu Bulu got his in a month, Tapu Lele, two months, and Koko…eleven years.” she said smugly. Jasmine looked at Tapu Koko.

“Sadly, it's true. And don't call me that.” he said. “I mean, I could fly and use my strength, but I just didn't get my electrical powers for eleven years. And like Tapu Fini used to say-”

“Any common Pokémon with wings can fly.” Tapu Fini interrupted.

“Yeah, that. And it took a lightning storm for me to get my powers.” he said.

“What?” Jasmine asked.

“Basically, one day, I found myself bored and decided to fly around Melemele Island, not really noticing or caring about the dark gray storm clouds. As I flew through the sky, rain began to fall heavily and I could hear thunder in the distance. I ignored this and kept flying. Suddenly there was a flash of light, searing pain and then blackness. I don't remember what happened after I blacked out, obviously, but when I woke up, Tapu Lele was tending to my injuries.” Tapu Koko said. Tapu Bulu interjected.

“Perhaps it should be mentioned that this was a time when all of us lived on the same island. Anyway, a few hours after the storm, I found Tapu Koko lying unconscious on the shore and brought him to Tapu Lele.” Tapu Bulu said. “We were all worried, Tapu Koko wasn't in catatonic state, but it took three days for him to wake up. We weren't sure if he was dying or not.” he said solemnly.

“I wasn't worried.” said Tapu Fini.

“Yes, you were. You were crying.” Tapu Lele argued. Tapu Fini blushed again.

“Anyway, I woke up with new powers and most of my memory gone.” Tapu Koko said.

“Did you ever get it back?” Jasmine asked.

“Oh yeah, eventually. Took about three months.” he explained. Tapu Lele leaned toward Jasmine.

“Despite the fact that I managed to save most of his brain function, he still has trouble keeping track of time and still tends to forget things.” she whispered.

“But I got cool new powers, so who cares?” stated Tapu Koko.

“I have one more question. If you all lived on one island at one point, why did you three leave?” Jasmine asked, addressing Tapu Lele, Tapu Bulu, and Tapu Fini.

“There were a few reasons.” Tapu Lele said.

 

_ “It was about four thousands years ago, only a century before the War Against the Ultra Beasts. We noticed that the humans were suddenly interested in exploring to find other islands to live on. They had begun to build ships on Melemele shore. ‘It seems as though the humans are planning on moving to other islands.’ I had noticed. _

_ ‘What's the point in leaving? They have everything they need to survive on this island.’ said Tapu Koko.” _

 

“Uh, before we go any further, please don't imitate our voices anymore.” Tapu Koko interrupted. Tapu Bulu and Tapu Fini nodded.

“I'm going to agree with them. It just sounds off.” Jasmine said. Tapu Lele blushed.

“Anyway,” she began.

 

_ “Tapu Fini made an observation. ‘I think it would be interesting to explore and find out what's on these new islands.’ she had said. _

_ ‘And I wouldn't mind an island to myself.’ Tapu Bulu muttered. _

_ ‘I doubt the humans are actually leaving the island for good. They'll just give up and return here.’ thought Tapu Koko. ‘Now if you all don't mind, I'm leaving to practice my fighting techniques.’ he had said dismissively. _

_ ‘Good riddance.’ said Tapu Fini. When Tapu Koko was out of earshot, Tapu Fini turned to us. ‘What do you say we go with the humans to explore these other islands? Think about it, there are three other islands, and three of us. We could all have an island to ourselves, and finally be away from Tapu Koko.’ _

_ ‘I like the sound of that.’ Tapu Bulu had replied. I told them: _

_ ‘I wouldn't mind exploring. Besides, we do need to protect humans no matter what.’ _

_ ‘Then it's settled. The three of us will finally leave the island, but don't tell Tapu Koko.’ Tapu Fini had proclaimed. _

_ ‘What? Why not?’ I asked. _

_ ‘We don't need his temper tantrums.’ she had responded. _

_ ‘But that would be lying, wouldn't it?’ _

_ “Think of it as, sparing his feelings.’” _

 

“I hate you.” Tapu Koko said to Tapu Fini.

“I know. I hate you as well, you childish, sorry excuse for a Legendary.” Tapu Fini retorted.

“What, are you part of the Legendary Pokemon Commission?” Tapu Koko asked.

“I wish.” “Anyway, Tapu Lele, you should continue.” she said sweetly.

 

_ “Almost a year went by as the humans prepared for the voyage, and none of us had told Tapu Koko. It was-” _

 

“I'm still kinda mad about that by the way.” Tapu Koko interrupted.

“Well, you can be a bit possessive when it comes to us.” Tapu Lele said sheepishly.

“And you tend to throw tantrums.” Tapu Bulu added.

“I hate you!” Tapu Koko shouted, punching the wall. “Stupid labyrinth!” he shouted. After a moment, he stopped and took a few deep breaths. “Okay, point taken.” Tapu Lele continued her story.

 

_ “It was the day of the voyage. The humans gathered on Melemele Shore, some saying goodbye to their family and friends. The four of us stood on the shore. ‘Tapu Fini, can I tell him now?’ I whispered. _

_ ‘Oh whatever, we'll be leaving in a moment anyway.’ _

_ ‘Tapu Koko, there's something I need to tell you.’ I said. _

_ ‘What?’ Tapu Koko asked. _

_ ‘The humans are leaving today.’ I said, unsure of how to tell him. _

_ ‘Obviously.’ he said, rolling his eyes. _

_ ‘And we're going with them.’ I said. Tapu Koko suddenly let out a shout of fury. _

_ ‘You planned on leaving me, and you said NOTHING?!’ he shouted, his eyes were brimming with tears. _

_ ‘I'm sorry.’ I told him. Tapu Koko punched a boulder right next to him, shouting in fury. _

_ ‘If you're not going to be loyal to me, get out of my sight!’ he said angrily. _

_ ‘Goodbye. And I really am sorry. If it makes you feel any better, this is difficult for me too.’ I said. Tapu Koko just looked away. _

_ ‘Farewell.’ said Tapu Bulu. Tapu Fini said nothing. Tapu Koko only glared back and as we left the island, I saw Tapu Koko, his anger turning to sadness.” _

 

Tapu Lele turned to Tapu Koko. “I'm still sorry about that.”

“I shouldn't have been so...I shouldn't have reacted that way.” Tapu Koko said. “But yeah, that's pretty much the whole story. Except for the emotional stuff I went through that I don't want to mention.” he said to Jasmine.

“I’m sorry you all had to go through that.” Jasmine said. “But at least you have time to repair your relationships and put your differences behind you.”

 

“Okay, I may have lied about that being the last question. How do you control your powers? I need to learn how to control mine.” Jasmine said.

“This explanation may be very confusing,” began Tapu Bulu. “since we've never had to explain our powers before. But it's like…let me think for a moment...your spirit calls out to the forces of nature, in order for you to control them, to an extent. Eventually, it becomes almost effortless to summon your power.” he explained

“But your powers seem to be different.” interjected Tapu Fini. “They seem to be activated by exhibiting four of the traits of the Power of the Tapus, since Humanity is the combined version of these traits, this may be one reason your powers are hard to control, as you can't simply summon it whenever. Another reason is that you are a human, and humans aren't usually supposed to be able to channel magic. Please keep in mind that this is mostly, if not entirely, speculation.” she added.

“What about Faba? He had psychic powers, until I somehow healed him.” Jasmine said.

“That was more like…well, Necrozma was somehow giving him power, so he kind of had magic, but he didn't at the same time.” Tapu Koko said.

“That is the most idiotic thing I've ever-” Tapu Fini began. She paused for a moment. “Actually, that seems right, somehow.”

“Ha!”

“Will I ever have control of my powers?” Jasmine asked.

“Possibly.” Tapu Lele said. “I mean, even common Pokémon have some extent of magic, Legendaries are just better at using it, I don't see why a human couldn't harness it.”

“This is confusing.” lamented Jasmine.

“Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get it someday.” Tapu Koko assured her. “Learning to control power takes time. You have to throw yourself off a cliff a few hundred times to learn how to fly. That's how I learned...eventually. After breaking a few bones.” he said.

“And that was a horrible idea. Jasmine, I recommend you don't take his advice.” Tapu Bulu said.

“Don't worry, I wasn't exactly planning on jumping off a cliff.” Jasmine said.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Necrozma was enraged. He smashed crystals into tiny shards, roaring in pain and fury. Silver Star’s attack had left him with a silver burn in his chest. He had known that she was powerful, but not this powerful. He stopped roaring and smashing things, coming to a realization. “I must kill Silver Star before she can confront me! I am not afraid of a human child who can hardly control her powers!” he said angrily.

 

Jasmine and the Tapus, meanwhile, were continuing through the labyrinth. “Are we anywhere close to the end?” Tapu Koko asked, sighing.

“You're too impatient. Although, for you, I suppose that's only a minor flaw among most.” Tapu Fini said. “You're stupid, cruel, arrogant-”

“Interesting, the only one being cruel and arrogant is you.” Tapu Bulu said.

“Why are you being so cruel to him? And don't give me the whole ‘suffering he’s caused in the past’.” Jasmine said. Tapu Fini burst into tears, to everyone's surprise.

“It's just...everything I once knew has changed and the world I knew is gone, even the ones I love. I want the world to be what it was.” she sobbed.

“So that's why you keep trying to convince him he can't change.” Tapu Bulu confirmed. Tapu Fini seemed to pause in thought, then nodded slowly. Tapu Koko approached her.

“Look, I know what it's like, to see everything around you change. It's not easy. Maybe we should…I don't know, face these changes together?” Tapu Koko suggested. Tapu Fini wiped away her tears and embraced him tightly.

“Um...this is awkward.” she said after a few moments.

“Yeah, could we just let go of each other?” Tapu Koko asked.

“Good idea. I don't know why I did that.” Tapu Fini said, letting him go.

“Well, they're getting somewhere at least.” Tapu Bulu sighed.

“Tapus reunited, now I have one less thing to do.” Tapu Lele said. Tapu Bulu and Jasmine stared at her. “Okay, so I get something out of this moment. Why can't I be selfish once in awhile?”

 

As they walked through the seemingly endless labyrinth, they heard faint footsteps behind them. They turned around to see Faba, who attempted to hide from view. Tapu Fini leapt forward and created several small shards of ice firing them towards Faba, suspending him to the labyrinth wall by his clothing. “Why are you following us?” she asked.

“I...I...I'm not talking.” Faba stammered.

“What exactly do we do with him?” Tapu Koko asked.

“We make him talk.” Tapu Bulu said. Tapu Koko took off Faba’s green eyeglasses and placed them over his eyes.

“Hey! I need those to see!” Faba protested.

“Whoa, these are weird. Everything's green…and really blurry. How are you supposed to see with these things?” Tapu Koko asked.

“Can you give them back already?” Faba asked.

“I'm not giving them back until you start talking. So start talking.” Tapu Koko stated.

“Tapu Koko, you're facing the wrong way.” Jasmine said quietly.

“Oh.” Tapu Koko said, taking the glasses off and turning around. “These things are completely useless, you know what, nevermind, you can have them back.” he said, handing them back to Faba.

“You're horrible at this.” Tapu Fini sighed.

“Let me handle the interrogating.” Tapu Bulu said. He instantly summoned a vine bearing extremely long, sharp, white, curved thorns, pointing them at Faba’s throat. “This is known as Fang Vine. Do you know why?” he asked slowly.

“B-Because it’s th-th-thorns look like f-fangs?” Faba asked nervously.

“Well yes, but it has another...trait, let's call it.” Tapu Bulu said, once again speaking in a drawn out manner. “Poison. If one these thorns breaks your skin, and even the smallest amount of its poison enters your system, it can be lethal. Its effects are instantaneous. First, you'll lose all motor skills. Then, you'll lose the ability to think before it kills you with a fatal heart attack. So I advise you tell us what we wish to know, or you can experience the effects firsthand.” he said bluntly.

“Tapu Bulu, don't you think this is a little-” Jasmine began.

“Silence human!” Tapu Bulu interrupted, thrusting the vine at Jasmine’s throat. Jasmine startled, then noticed the thorns were curled into themselves.

_ “He's not going to hurt me, he's just trying to intimidate Faba.” _ Jasmine reassured herself.

“Why would you threaten Jasmine?!” Tapu Koko shouted angrily, not understanding. Tapu Bulu thrust the vine towards him, and he quickly discerned the bluff.  

“Be quiet!” Tapu Bulu said in mock anger. “Now, where were we, Faba? Oh that's right, tell us what we want to know.” he said icily.

“And don't bother lying, I can read your mind.” Tapu Lele reminded him.

“Alright, alright, just ask your questions already!” Faba said, panicking.

“Why were you following us?” Tapu Fini asked.

“I have nowhere to go, I can't escape the labyrinth without my powers.” Faba said.

“How exactly did you get those powers?” Tapu Koko asked.

“I...I made a deal with Necrozma.” Faba explained.

“That was an extremely stupid mistake.” Tapu Koko said.

“And you certainly know a lot about stupid mistakes.” Tapu Fini said dryly. Tapu Koko glared at her.

“How did you escape from prison?” Jasmine asked.

“I was about to die of a horrible disease. Necrozma appeared before me and offered to cure me if I would help him stop you five.” Faba explained hesitantly.

“I say we leave him trapped here.” Tapu Koko suggested.

“You need me, you don't know where you’re going! Are you all aware of how long you've been down here?” Faba asked.

“But you said you didn't know how to get out of here without your powers.” Tapu Fini said.

“I know the route through the labyrinth, I just can't get through this death trap without Necrozma’s aid.” Faba explained.

“He's gotta be lying. I can feel it.” Tapu Koko said. Tapu Lele stared at Faba.

“No, he's telling the truth.” she said.

“Why would I lie to you?” Faba asked.

“Yes, we all know you're incredibly trustworthy.” Tapu Fini said sarcastically.

“Well, he does know the way through the labyrinth. And we've been lost here for...” Tapu Lele trailed off, looking at the others, who shrugged in reply. 

“True, but do you remember what he did to us?!” Tapu Koko shouted. “He harvested my blood and Tapu Lele’s blood and trapped and tried to kill all of us. But the worst part is that he threatened Jasmine multiple times and tried to kill her at least twice!”

“Exactly.” said Tapu Bulu.

“Please, I swear, I'm unarmed and I won't try anything, I swear.” Faba said, panicking.

“Jasmine, it's your choice, do we trust him or not?” Tapu Fini asked. Jasmine thought for a moment.

“I don't trust him, but I've decided that I'll let him help us.” she said eventually. She glared at him. “This doesn't mean I'm forgiving you for what you've done, but I'm willing to be neutral, as long as you don't betray us.” she said.

“This is just a suggestion, but maybe we should make sure he doesn't have any weapons.” Tapu Lele said.

“I'm on it.” Tapu Koko said. He quickly searched Faba.

“Hands off the lab coat! I feel like I'm in prison all over again!” Faba shouted.

“Aha! I found one of those ‘goon’ things.” Tapu Koko said, pulling a handgun out from Faba’s lab coat.

“It's called a gun! And it only has one bullet left.” said Faba. “I wish I'd stolen-I mean acquired, a better weapon.”

“Is this the one you tried to kill me with?” Tapu Koko asked.

“No, that one was confiscated.” Faba sighed.

“So what do we do with it?” Tapu Lele asked, nervously glancing at the gun.

“Let him keep it.” Jasmine said.

“What?!” the Tapus shouted in unison.

“Just as long as you don't use it on us.” Jasmine said to Faba.

“Why would you let this psychopath carry a gun?!” Tapu Fini asked.

“Self defense. Now let him down.” Jasmine said. Tapu Fini removed the ice spikes, causing Faba to fall to the ground. Tapu Bulu summoned a vine that wrapped itself around Faba’s arm.

“W-what is this?” Faba asked nervously.

“Thorned Bindweed. If you do anything against us, it will bind your entire body and reveal its  hidden thorns. Be warned, I do not make empty threats, unlike you, pitiful human.” with his low, emotionless voice, Tapu Bulu’s muscular appearance, piercing blue eyes and impressive powers, he was quite intimidating.

“Okay, I won't do anything, I swear!” Faba assured nervously.

 

Faba lead them through the labyrinth, occasionally casting nervous glances at Jasmine, the Tapus, as well as the bindweed, tightly wound around his arm. “Oh what I wouldn't give to have my powers back.” he sighed.

“So you're still wishing you were enslaved by Necrozma?” Tapu Lele asked, staring at him. Faba suddenly looked nervous.

“Well…no, but-”

“You would rather be controlled than free. Pathetic.” said Tapu Fini.

“Would you call this free?” Tapu Koko asked. The other Tapus glared at him. “What? it's not really freedom.” he said, pointing to the binding vines on Faba.

“You don't understand, you all have your powers, and I'm helpless!” Faba said, struggling to pull the vine from his arm. In an instant, the vine extended, binding Faba’s entire body. Thorns revealed themselves and dug into his skin. Faba let out a muffled scream as he fell to the ground.

“I warned you.” Tapu Bulu said, laughing emotionlessly.

“Help! The thorns are digging into my skin!” Faba protested, his voice muffled by the vine. Tapu Bulu forced the vine to conceal its thorns and loosen its grip on Faba, leaving only his arm bound. “Why is this necessary?!” Faba shouted hysterically.

“I thought the answer would be obvious, even to you.” Tapu Fini said. “And besides, we already explained it. So you don't betray us, you idiot.” she said dryly.

“Can you stop fooling around already and show us how to get through the labyrinth?” Jasmine asked Faba.

“I can't believe I'm taking orders from a child.” Faba sighed.

“Well she's more mature than you.” Tapu Lele said. Faba laughed.

“How, exactly?” he asked haughtily.

“Well, for one thing, she doesn't always switch sides when things go wrong, like you! She’s loyal, empathetic, enduring, intelligent, and far more human than you are!” Tapu Lele shouted. “You’re a pathetic, sorry, worthless waste of our time!” Faba somehow went even paler.

“I know.” he said quietly, backing towards the wall.

“Okay, I'm sorry, I got a little carried away, I shouldn't have told you that you were worthless.” Tapu Lele apologized.

“I’ve been told that hundreds of times, being told once more doesn’t matter.” Faba said.

“I know, I can read your mind, But that's besides the point. Regardless of how much I dislike you, I got carried away, and that was wrong. I apologize.” she said curtly.

 

As they continued through the labyrinth, everything suddenly went pitch black and a large thud could be heard close by. “Hold on, I got this.” Tapu Koko said. He surrounded himself with a weak electrical current, revealing they were trapped in a room made of red crystal. Strange symbols made of light blue crystal covered every wall, the ceiling and even the floor.

“Okay, what do we do now?” Jasmine asked Faba.

“I-I don't know, this wasn't here before.” Faba said nervously. “And the worst part is I'm claustrophobic!” he said hysterically.

“If you're not going to help, then shut up!” Tapu Bulu said angrily.

“Okay, we need to just think for a moment. Nobody move.” Tapu Lele said.

“I think I got it!” Tapu Fini said after a moment. “One of these symbols will free us from this room, so we just have to find the right one.” she explained.

“What happens if we choose the wrong one?” Tapu Bulu asked.

“That's what I'm afraid of.” Tapu Fini said nervously. They began pressing down on the symbols, each of them lighting up after they did so. The walls began to close in on them.

“Does anyone notice the room is getting smaller?” Jasmine asked.

“Oh sweet Arceus! No, no, no.” Tapu Koko said pushing against the wall as it slowly closed in on them.

“What do we do?! We pressed all the symbols!” Tapu Lele shouted.

“This is how Necrozma wants to kill us. This is how it ends.” Tapu Fini said, her eyes filled with tears. At this point, everyone was uncomfortably pressed together in the tiny space.

“No it's not! Necrozma wants to kill you personally!” Faba said fearfully. Jasmine suddenly noticed a symbol next to him that remained unlit.

“Faba, near your right arm, press that symbol! Now!” she said. Faba obeyed, pressing the symbol. 

 

Everything went black again, and when the light returned the six of them were lying in a pile on the cold, stone floor of the labyrinth. “Get off of me, all of you!” Tapu Bulu said.

“That was terrifying.” Jasmine said, standing up and dusting herself off.

“Terrifying doesn't begin to describe it.” Tapu Fini said.

“What do you know about Necrozma’s plans?” Tapu Koko asked Faba.

“He set up these challenges, to see which of you is strong enough to face him. Whoever survives is worthy enough to be killed by him personally.” Faba explained. “Also, he's been trying to control the Chosen One's power.”

“Don't call me the Chosen One! My name is Jasmine.” she said defensively.

“Why wouldn't you want to be called ‘Chosen One’?” Faba asked.

“People treat me like I'm not human, they expect me to be some kind of perfect being. You wouldn't understand.” Jasmine said.

“I still don't know what you're complaining about, clearly  you are the one that doesn't understand! You were born special! Meanwhile, I was born worthless, I'm still worthless and I'll always be worthless! Have you ever even known suffering?!” Faba asked angrily.

“In their own way, everyone has experienced some form of suffering. I haven't experienced suffering in the way you have, and you haven't experienced it in the way I have.” Jasmine said. Faba just looked confused. “Now, where were we?” Jasmine asked, turning to the Tapus.

“We now have an explanation for the half transformations.” Tapu Fini said.

“How is Necrozma manipulating her power, exactly?” Tapu Bulu asked Faba.

“I don't know. He's using some kind of crystal to do it.” Faba said. Tapu Bulu sighed.

“Humans are usually blissfully unaware of the existence of magic, how could I expect one to understand? Even on a basic level.”

“But there's no such thing as magic.” Faba argued.

“Someone's in denial.” Tapu Koko muttered.

“We need to be alert. Who knows what Necrozma will try next?” Tapu Lele reminded them.

 

Suddenly, Jasmine was surrounded by her silver aura, but this time with a slight red hue. She shouted in pain, tears welling up in her eyes. She started transforming further, but something was wrong. Her star tattoos and her eyes began to turn red, even her hair had a slight red tinge to it. To her horror, she couldn't control her actions. She was forced to use a silver beam of light and began attacking Tapu Bulu, hitting him in the chest. Tapu Bulu shouted in pain. She then struck Tapu Fini, also in the chest, causing her to scream in pain. Tapu Koko tried to attack her with lightning. “Stop! She's being controlled!” Tapu Lele shouted. Tapu Koko hesitated. Jasmine suddenly attacked him and Tapu Lele, striking them as well. Jasmine heard Necrozma’s voice in her head.

_ “Stop fighting my control, Silver Star, it will be much less painful, and you'll be more powerful. Even more powerful than the Tapus.” _ he added.

“NO!” Jasmine shouted. She returned to her normal form and fell to the ground, unconscious.

“What just happened?!” Faba screamed shrilly.

“Shut up!” Tapu Fini said angrily.

 

_ Jasmine opened her eyes, Necrozma stood in front of her, but he didn't seem to see her. He was holding a silver crystal, which was covered in cracks, barely held together. He roared and struck the crystal a final time, shattering it. “That ignorant, stupid, insolent, worthless human child!” he shouted. “I must try harder to kill her.” he said angrily. “Human slave!” he shouted, before remembering that Faba had been freed. Somehow, Jasmine could read his thoughts and feel his emotions. He felt a surge of fear, a dark, horrible feeling. Necrozma hated this fear, it showed that he was weak. “I will not let this weakness consume me. I will stop at nothing to kill her or control her. I am not afraid of a human child, regardless of her power!” he growled. _


	12. Chapter 12

Jasmine woke up, shaking, but kept her eyes closed. Now she was afraid of Necrozma. Necrozma not only didn't have a plan, which made him unpredictable, but he wanted her dead, or controlled by him. She wished she was back in her vision, where she couldn't be harmed by him. She opened her eyes, noticing that Tapu Lele stood over her. “I saw him. I saw Necrozma. He'll stop at nothing to kill or control me.”

“We knew that.” Faba said. The Tapus glared at him. Faba nervously backed away.

“Tapu Bulu, are you alright?” Jasmine asked.

“Yes, I'm fine, though I must admit, your magic is quite strong for someone so young.” he said. A silver burn glittered on his chest. His siblings also had similar burns.

“Please tell me that isn’t permanent.” Jasmine said nervously.

“Don't worry, our skin can't be scarred. It's already fading.” Tapu Bulu said.

“I'm sorry I almost attacked you.” said Tapu Koko.

“I deserved it. I attacked you all.” Jasmine said, tears running down her face. Tapu Lele embraced her.

“It's not your fault, it's okay. It's okay. It's not your fault.” she said soothingly.

“I should've been able to fight his control.” Jasmine said tearfully.

“No one expects your magic to be perfect. Don't beat yourself up.” Tapu Koko said.

“You managed to stop his attack, eventually, that was good for a beginner. Like I said, your magic is quite strong.” Tapu Bulu said.

“And you didn't kill anyone.” Tapu Fini added.

“I could've killed someone. I'm so sorry.” Jasmine said quietly.

 

“What do you know from your vision?” Tapu Lele asked Jasmine.

“Necrozma doesn't know what he's doing, or seem to have much of a plan.” she said.

“What are you talking about?” Faba interjected. “There's no such thing as magic! Or visions for that matter!”

“Like I said before, someone's in denial.” said Tapu Koko. He shot a small lightning bolt at Faba, who ducked. The lightning bolt then ricocheted off the labyrinth walls and was absorbed into Tapu Koko’s chest.

“But...but how?! That's not scientifically possible!” Faba shouted.

“Magic.” Tapu Koko said smugly.

“There's no such thing as magic, it makes no sense!” Faba argued.

“How do you explain the powers you had? Or Jasmine’s power? Or our powers? Or Necrozma’s?” Tapu Lele asked.

“It can all be explained with...some kind of science.” Faba said hesitantly.

“It's amusing how humans try to explain the unexplainable just to claim the title of the smartest species when they are far from it. Advanced does not mean necessarily smart.” Tapu Fini said.

“Even your science has its roots in magic.” said Tapu Bulu. “The problem is, like Tapu Fini said, humans are so desperate to be right and all knowing that they ignore the obvious. Of course, we're ignoring the important thing that Necrozma is unpredictable. We’ve wasted enough time as it is.”

“I'm going to stop arguing with you at this point.” Faba sighed.

“Please do.” Tapu Lele said.

“We need to keep our eyes open. I'm not letting that stupid, shiny rock kill someone I care about.” said Tapu Koko.

 

A black crystal spike shot out of the ground, right in front of Jasmine, almost impaling her. Jasmine just barely managed to avoid it. “Things are getting surprisingly serious.” Faba said nervously.

“Are you alright?” Tapu Koko asked Jasmine. Jasmine nodded, unable to speak.

“W-wait, what about me? I betrayed Necrozma.” Faba asked, shuddering.

“Oh please, he doesn't seem to care about your existence.” Tapu Fini said. Just as she finished speaking, another crystal spike shot out of the ground, almost impaling Faba as well. He screamed. “Nevermind.” Tapu Fini said calmly.

“You're not concerned about the fact that I was almost murdered?!” Faba asked shrilly.

“You weren't concerned about Jasmine earlier.” Tapu Bulu said. “Come to think of it, you didn't seem to care about all of the murders you helped commit while you were Lusamine’s second in command.” he said.

“You don't understand...you don't know the living hell that heinous woman created.” Faba said, grimly. “She didn't always control Aether Paradise. It belonged to her parents, until they disappeared when she was fifteen. After that, she started to go insane.” he said.

“We know. She unintentionally told us.” Jasmine said. Faba ignored her.

“After they died, she became more intimidating and incredibly sadistic. She'd perform ‘experiments’ just to torment or even kill anyone who disobeyed her. I was lucky,” Faba paused. “I was never used in her horrible experiments.” he said, shuddering. “No one was allowed to say anything about what happened at Aether Paradise or they would be killed. Somehow, she managed to hide all these deaths, her insanity, as well as her plans to take over Alola from authorities for over twenty years. She had been planning her takeover before you were even born.” he said to Jasmine.

“And how did she hide that exactly?” Jasmine asked.

“I don't know. She was a genius. Insane, yes, but also incredibly smart.”

“That doesn't mean that what you did was okay! You helped take over the islands and you helped torture and kill innocent people!” Tapu Lele said angrily.

“She would've killed me! What was I supposed to do?! Besides, she was the only one who didn't tell me I was worthless! Well, nevermind, I suppose she did...often, actually.” Faba said sadly. “What I did wasn't okay, but...I never felt I had a purpose in life.” he sighed.

“What makes you think that?” Jasmine asked.

“It's what I've been told my entire life. I now know that it’s true.” he said.

“And you truly believe that? My mother told me that everyone has a reason to be here, you wouldn't be both of you didn't have a purpose.” Jasmine said.

“Well, she's wrong.” Faba retorted.

“Uh, her mother's dead.” Tapu Koko said. Faba looked at Jasmine nervously.

“It's okay, you didn't know.” she said quietly.

 

Again, a crystal spike shot out of the ground, this time in front of Faba and Jasmine. Instantly, another crystal spike almost stabbed Tapu Bulu. The spikes continued to shoot from the ground, barely missing the Tapus, Jasmine, and Faba. “Run!” Tapu Koko shouted. They desperately ran, trying to avoid the unpredictable spikes. They came to a junction in the labyrinth that went either left or right. Jasmine noticed noticed spikes emerging on the left path, with an absence of spikes to the right. They turned to go right. Jasmine paused in realization. The others turned to her, confused.

“I've got it! Notice that the spikes didn't follow us but they still continue down the left path. Why would Necrozma do this unless there was something he didn't want us to find? Like where he happens to be. He is fearful, he’s trying to keep us lost.” Jasmine said.

“That does make some sense,” Tapu Fini said. “but this means we have to take the most dangerous path.” she said, trying to hide her fear.

“W-we could d-die doing this.” Faba said nervously.

“Welcome to a world of magic and near death experiences, because you're a part of this now, whether you like it or not. And I don't like that you're a part of it. Tapu Koko said.

“Enough talking, let's just follow the spikes.” said Tapu Bulu.

 

Necrozma was clearly desperate as crystal spikes shot up everywhere, from the ground, the ceiling, and from the walls. The Tapus desperately tried to destroy the spikes, but every time one spike was destroyed, another larger crystal replaced it. “Jasmine, you're insane.” Faba said hysterically.

“Maybe, but I'm not letting the human race be destroyed by Necrozma.” Jasmine said breathlessly. Jasmine realized that the Tapus were covered in cuts, as well as Faba. It was then Jasmine realized she was also injured, though her adrenaline briefly prevented her from feeling the pain. She felt like no matter what, they must keep going. After several grueling minutes, they found the large chamber where Necrozma resided. The cavern was completely decorated with various crystals. Necrozma stood hunched in the center with a wild, malicious look in his eyes.

“Hello, Silver Star, and of course, the Tapus. And surprisingly, my traitorous former human slave.” he said, though he didn't seem sincere. Faba ran and hid behind a large royal blue crystal. Necrozma laughed, but seemed less than confident. “You think you can defeat me. How naive. You are nothing compared to me.” he said.

“We still have the Power of the Tapus!” Jasmine said shakily.

“Oh really?” Necrozma asked. 

 

Necrozma in an instant formed clear crystal spheres around the Tapus, trapping them. They immediately began shouting and slamming themselves against their prisons, their voices muffled. “Silver Star, I give you two choices. You can leave the Tapus here and flee with my former human slave.” Necrozma said, pausing. “Or, you can destroy the amulet and set the Tapus free.”

“Jasmine, no! Just, go! We'll find a way out!” Tapu Koko shouted.

“We're not worth it!” Tapu Bulu shouted.

“Find a way to escape and don't look back!” Tapu Lele pleaded.

“The amulet is humanity’s last hope!” Tapu Fini shouted desperately. Jasmine looked at the Tapus, and sighed sadly. She took off the amulet. The Tapus once again began shouting over each other.

“Jasmine! No!” Tapu Koko shouted.

“Don't you dare break the amulet!” Tapu Fini shouted angrily.

“Just flee! Escape the plague somehow!” Tapu Bulu shouted, desperately pounding his hooves against the crystal.

“Don't do it!” Tapu Lele pleaded. Jasmine looked at the Tapus sadly.

“I'm sorry.” she said, tears welling up in her eyes. Necrozma summoned a crystal spike from the ground before her. Using all of her strength, Jasmine thrust the amulet against the spike. She was surprised at how easily it fractured. It broke into several pieces that fell to the ground with a clatter. The shards turned into a shower of colored sparks, revealing the images that were once on the amulet. Yellow sparks formed the lightning bolt, pink sparks formed the eye, green sparks formed the vine, blue sparks formed the wave and the silver formed the star. Jasmine felt a tear rolling down her face as the images scattered and dispersed. The Tapus were set free, looking stunned at what she had done. Necrozma, laughing hysterically, then threw small black crystal shards at Jasmine sending her to her knees. She began coughing violently, already too weak to stand. She felt extremely hot as small black crystals started rising up from her skin.


	13. The Silver Star

“This wasn't part of the deal!” Tapu Fini shouted. Everything seemed distant to Jasmine as she listened.

“I merely said was that I'd set you free if she broke the amulet, I made no other promises.” Necrozma said calmly. “Tapu Koko, I'd expect you to understand the world I seek to create. A world without humans, a world where Legendaries do not conform to a single purpose. You and I are both Fallen Legendaries, against the Legendary Pokemon Commission for the way they treat us. I could give you more power if you agree to let me continue with my plan.” he finished. Tapu Koko looked at his siblings, who looked at him nervously, and Jasmine, who lay on the ground, weak from the disease, before looking back at Necrozma, his eyes narrowed.

“No! I'm not a Fallen Legendary anymore!” he shouted. “If I was, why would I have cared about whether or not I had changed? Maybe...maybe I'm living proof the Fallen can rise. But maybe I'm wrong, maybe in the future I'll just fall back into old habits, but for now, I won’t let my past define me, because my past is over!” he shouted determinedly.

“It's amusing that you think I care.” Necrozma said, laughing Necrozma smacked Tapu Koko with his massive hand, knocking him out of the air and onto the ground. Tapu Bulu and Tapu Fini immediately began to fight Necrozma. Tapu Fini turning her water to ice, and Tapu Bulu attempting to restrain Necrozma with vines. Tapu Lele used her healing powers on Tapu Koko.

“We need to help Jasmine!” she shouted. Tapu Fini conjured her Mystic Power, breaking down the water into heavy fog and threw it towards Necrozma, obscuring him in a huge cloud. She grabbed Tapu Bulu from the fog and pulled him to where Jasmine lay. “How am I supposed to heal her? I can't cure the plague.” Tapu Lele said sadly. “I only have one choice...I have to give half of my life force to try and save her. I fear I will go into catatonic state but I want to save her.” she said, looking at Jasmine, who was coughing violently.

“That's a risk we ask you to take.” Tapu Fini said, looking at her sadly, tears welling up in her eyes.

“We'll do our best to protect you.” said Tapu Koko. Tapu Lele sighed, closed her eyes and placed her hand on Jasmine’s forehead. She opened them, pink sparks came off of her, surrounding Jasmine with her Mystic Power, then dissolving when they touched her skin. Unfortunately, Jasmine didn't appear to be cured of the plague or even much better. Tapu Lele looked at her with half closed eyes, dismayed and very weak after the process. Necrozma laughed in his harsh voice as the fog Tapu Fini had created dispersed.

“Did you really think that your Mystic Powers would work? Nothing can stop my plague. You just pointlessly gave away half of your life force to save Silver Star.” Necrozma said. Tapu Lele looked shocked, but before she could say anything, she curled up into her shell in a catatonic state. 

 

Jasmine’s cough began to slow and the silver streak returned a bit to her eyes. She was able to stand. “Faba.” she said in a raspy voice. Faba was still hiding behind the huge piece of blue crystal. “I need your help. Do you-” Jasmine broke off, coughing. “know any way to stop the plague?” she continued.

“W-well, I was cured by making a deal with Necrozma.” Faba said.

“I will never make a deal with Necrozma!” Jasmine said, weak but still angrily. Faba looked nervous. “Is there any other-” Jasmine once again broke off coughing. “Any other way to stop it?” she asked.

“Necrozma told me that he gained the power to control the plague from a crystal pillar.” Faba said.

“I need to find this pillar.” Jasmine whispered.

“T-that might b-be difficult, since you have the plague, but I know where it is.” Faba said. Necrozma lunged toward Jasmine but the three conscience Tapus sprang into action. Jasmine began coughing violently once again and fell to her knees. Faba helped her up and she leaned against his shoulder.

“Thank you.” she rasped.

“Please don't infect me.” Faba said fearfully.

_ “As if I could control that.” _ Jasmine thought, unwilling to say it out loud. Faba lead her into a dark tunnel that looked barely big enough for Necrozma.

 

The Tapus continued to fight Necrozma, doing little damage, but managing to defend themselves. Necrozma’s psychic powers were formidable. He continued to manipulate crystals to combat them and he was still physically very strong. He was easily withstanding Tapu Koko’s electrical and physical attacks, and he was beginning to tire. Tapu Fini’s water and ice techniques seemed a mere distraction, and Necrozma easily destroyed Tapu Bulu’s plants, as he was resistant to poison and vines and thorns would not restrain his crystalline body. The three Tapus also had the burden of protecting Tapu Lele, who was unable to defend herself in her catatonic state. Tapu Fini managed to encase Necrozma’s chest and arms in ice, briefly immobilizing him. Once he broke free, he roared and smacked Tapu Fini against the wall with his massive hand. She fell to the ground, barely conscious. Necrozma was ready to crush her with his hand. Tapu Bulu was outraged. He charged as fast as possible, hitting Necrozma in the side. Upon impact, he felt excruciating pain and heard a snap, but didn't care. Necrozma let out a roar of pain and stumbled backwards. Tapu Bulu rushed over to Tapu Fini who lay on the ground. “Are you alright?” he asked her, tears flowing freely, the pain still radiating from his horns.

“Tapu Bulu, your horns, they're completely destroyed.” she said. His horns had mostly been broken off, leaving uneven, splintered fragments. He embraced her.

“I don't care about my horns, I want to know if you're okay.” he said tearfully.

“I'm fine.” Tapu Fini said, also embracing him. “I'm sorry you lost your horns because of me.”

“It's alright, your life is more important.” Tapu Bulu said. “Now come on, we can't just leave Tapu Koko to fight Necrozma on his own.” he said, letting go of Tapu Fini and wiping the tears from his eyes. The two of them joined the fight once more, Tapu Bulu in his rage managed to summon his Mystic Power, channeling his fury as he struck one of his hooves against the bell attached to his tail, making a loud, low clang. A second later, it created a devastating earthquake that shook the ground.

 

Moments before the earthquake, Tapu Koko desperately fought against Necrozma as Tapu Bulu and Tapu Fini were recovering. Unfortunately, Necrozma could easily withstand Tapu Koko’s electrical attacks.  _ “Now would be a good time for my power to return!” _ he thought. He had stood still a moment too long, Necrozma easily pinned him to the ground.

“It’s such a shame you're so weak, Tapu Koko, I expected more from you. Now you're going to have to die. Capturing your soul will be an excellent trophy, as well as your siblings and Silver Star.” he said. Tapu Koko, in his loyalty, felt raw power coursing through his veins, he became stronger than he had felt for thousands of years. He screamed in rage and discharged electricity causing Necrozma to recoil and fall. Tapu Koko shot up in the air, the electric charge remained strong. He swiftly flew towards Necrozma, moving faster than before. He punched him in the chest, electricity coursing from his fist letting out a loud shriek of victory.

“My powers have finally returned!” he shouted triumphantly.

 

Faba and Jasmine were still walking through the dark tunnel, which was now sloping upwards. The ground had begun to shake violently. Jasmine grew weaker and weaker by the minute, and Faba struggled nervously as she kept collapsing, feeling himself contracting the plague. He felt himself burning from fever, noticing black crystals had appeared on his hand. Eventually, they found the end of the tunnel, leading them to a ledge where they could see the Tapus fighting Necrozma below. Jasmine saw a pillar of crystal only slightly taller than Faba, looking through it was like looking through thick smoke. Jasmine threw her body against it, attempting to knock it over the edge. It was extremely heavy, as she was so weak. “What're you doing?” Faba asked in a raspy voice.

“I need to destroy the pillar.” Jasmine said, desperately pushing against it. Faba also threw himself against it, and they managed to move it a very small distance.

“Your powers would be extremely helpful right now.” Faba said through gritted teeth they attempted to move the pillar.

“I don't have magic anymore since I had to destroy the amulet.” Jasmine said weakly.

“You didn't-” Faba broke off coughing. “have to destroy the amulet.”

“The Tapus are my only friends, and I care about them. If you love someone enough, you'll do anything for them, even if you have to risk your own life.” Jasmine said.

“You're braver than I am. I'm just a useless coward.” Faba sighed.

“You can be anything you want, you need to believe it yourself-” Jasmine broke off coughing. “that you can change, and you need to put in a lot of effort to do so.” she finished. 

 

In unison, they gave one final shove. The crystal fell off the ledge and shattered. Necrozma looked up at Jasmine and Faba, laughing. “You think that you can stop the plague? You two are just pathetic humans with no powers.” he said. Using his telekinesis, he threw them into the air. Tapu Bulu, faster than imaged used vines to grab them and gently place them on the ground. Jasmine collapsed, barely conscious.

“Wake up, wake up! You need to stop Necrozma!” Faba said, stifling a cough and shaking Jasmine, who was unresponsive. Necrozma used his telekinesis to throw the Tapus back. The already exhausted Tapus lay on the ground, struggling to get up as Necrozma laughed. He turned to Jasmine and Faba.

“So this is the formidable Silver Star, the one that saved Alola; pathetic. I should kill you both now.” he said to them. “I'll enjoy destroying you Silver Star, who plagued me with the awful human emotion of fear!” he shouted maniacally. Using telekinesis, he lifted Jasmine in the air again. Jasmine flailed weakly, unable to do anything. Faba narrowed his eyes and pulled the handgun from his lab coat. “And what do you think that will that do? You think you can kill me, traitor?!” Necrozma shouted, his voice tinged with insanity. Faba fired the gun, to his surprise, hitting Necrozma directly in the eye, breaking the psychic connection that held Jasmine. Necrozma screamed and roared in pain, giving the Tapus an opportunity to jump up and start their attack again. Jasmine lay on the ground, beyond sick and now injured as well.

“Thank you, Faba.” she said weakly.

“It was nothing.” Faba said, once again stifling a cough. Jasmine felt her heart slowing, she was too weak to move, breathing becoming extremely difficult. Her eyes closed and everything went black.

 

_ “Jasmine.” a melodious, male voice said. Jasmine opened her eyes and saw that she was floating in some kind of black void. _

“Where am I?” _ Jasmine thought. There was suddenly a dark red, glowing light. A huge bird Pokémon flew towards her. It was mostly black, except for its underside was red with what looked like black veins running through. And having a long red and black tail. It looked at her with blue eyes that lacked pupils, white fur like feathers adorned its neck with curved black horns upon its head. _

_ “I am Yveltal, here to guide you to the spirit world.” the Pokémon said. Jasmine tried to speak, but no sound came out. “You won't be able to speak until you reach the spirit world.” he assured her. _

“No, I can't die! Please, not yet!” _ Jasmine thought. _

_ “I understand it must be difficult to accept your death, but your time in the living world has ended.” Yveltal said. Jasmine felt a burning sensation travel through her body. Silver sparks appeared before her and gathered together and formed a silver star. “What is this?” Yveltal asked. Jasmine ignored him and reached out to touch the star. It flitted away from her, seemingly disappearing. Jasmine looked around and saw that the star was behind her. She tried to grab it once again but it shot off away from Yveltal. Jasmine followed the star, running after it. Yveltal shouted something at Jasmine, but she couldn't hear him as she followed the star toward a blinding light. When she finally was able to touch the star, it dispersed into several silver sparks again that surrounded Jasmine. As they touched her skin, they dissolved. Jasmine became surrounded by the blinding light and closed her eyes. _

 

Jasmine sat up, though to her dismay, her body was still weakened by the plague. “But...how?! You stopped breathing, your heart-” Faba broke off coughing “stopped...how are you alive?!” he asked. Jasmine ignored him and looked at the Tapus, who were still fighting. She noticed that despite the fact that all the Tapus looked exhausted, Tapu Koko still fought hard and defended his siblings. Tapu Bulu with his multiple injuries and fragmented horns, was still standing against Necrozma. Tapu Fini seemed to be carefully contemplating each move despite the speed of Necrozma’s attacks that were not letting up. All of them, except for Tapu Lele, had their faint signature colored auras around them. Jasmine stood up, with difficulty, and faced Necrozma.

“Just because the amulet was destroyed doesn’t mean that our traits are gone! We're still as loyal, empathic, enduring, intelligent, and human as before, if not more so!” she said determinedly, her voice getting stronger and stronger as she spoke. She found herself levitating above the ground. “I am Jasmine, the Fifth Guardian of Alola. In my soul I hold the power of humanity, and along with the powers of loyalty, empathy, endurance, and intelligence, we will light Alola in its darkest hours!” she said. The Tapus, hearing her declaration, seemed to strengthen, their auras becoming brighter. Even Tapu Lele briefly awoke. Jasmine, still levitating, surrounded by her silver aura, became her silver star form, but something was different. Some streaks of gold appeared in her hair, and one star on each of her forearms had also turned a radiant gold.

“But how?!” Necrozma shouted, enraged. Jasmine opened her hands towards Necrozma, as if offering him a gift. The auras from The Tapus and herself gathered in her palms. The auras brightened and formed into a glowing orb, before it shot out of Jasmine’s hands, becoming a beam of light. The colors intertwining, now with cords of gold. The beam struck Necrozma in the chest, becoming almost blindingly bright. Necrozma roared in pain and agony. The auras around the Tapus disappeared and Jasmine returned to normal. When the light faded, Jasmine found Necrozma had begun to petrify. He screamed in fear and rage, then became frozen in a position of terror.

 

As Necrozma was being petrified, the cave began to shake, becoming smaller, the labyrinth and many crystals began to disappear. Faba watched as the black crystals disappeared from his body, his fever vanished and his eyes returned to normal. He looked at Jasmine, who did not have any trace of disease left. They had been completely cured of the plague. Faba began to rattle off many questions. “What happened? Why is this cave so much smaller? And what was that beam of light? How were we cured? And most importantly, how did you get your powers back?” he said, looking frantically at Jasmine.

“I guess the amulet was a tool. Maybe I've always had this power and never realized it until now.” she said.

“Necrozma must have been using his magic to extend this cave and create the labyrinth.” Tapu Fini said. Jasmine saw Tapu Lele curled up in her catatonic state.

“And I suppose the plague disappeared now that Necrozma has been petrified.” Tapu Bulu said. He gently picked up Tapu Lele.

“Will she be okay?” Jasmine asked.

“She will be fine. She should awaken soon enough.” Tapu Fini said.

“Perhaps when she wakes up, she'll realize that it takes someone truly strong to sacrifice half of their life force to save someone.” Tapu Bulu said to Jasmine. Jasmine wasn't aware of it at the moment, but Tapu Lele could hear him and had finally realized her true strength.


	14. Arceus

“And now you see, Necrozma, why Giratina’s plan had failed. He was consumed by greed. You will be trapped here until your hate and lust for power has left.” a mysterious male voice said.

“Arceus.” Tapu Fini said quietly. A strange Pokémon appeared before them. He looked like a white equine with golden tipped, pointed hooves and a strange golden wheel around his abdomen. His green and red eyes seemed to pierce straight into Jasmine’s soul.

“Thank you, Tapus, and Jasmine, for saving this world, twice.” Arceus said. He created something out of thin air, which fell into Jasmine’s hands. It was the amulet, of sorts. This new amulet had the same designs but this one had a rim of gold around its entirety. The yellow lightning bolt had become a half orange and half yellow lightning bolt coming out of a storm cloud, the pink eye had become much more detailed, including lines on the iris and part of an eyelid, the vine had produced a budding red flower, the wave was much more realistic and detailed, and the silver star was now also rimmed in gold.

“Thank you, Arceus.” Jasmine said quietly.

“Of course, Jasmine. You five have finally learned what I have wanted you to learn since the moment I created the prophecy.” Arceus said. “Tapu Koko, you have learned to be humble. Tapu Lele has realized her true strength, Tapu Bulu has learned to embrace his emotions, Tapu Fini has finally decided to accept change and can now repair her relationship with Tapu Koko.” he paused. “And Jasmine, I believe you have learned that anyone can be a hero, no matter how unlikely, and I welcome you to the world of magic.” he said. He looked at Tapu Bulu and gently touched one of his hooves to Tapu Bulu’s destroyed horns, regenerating them almost instantly.

“Thank you.” he bowed before Arceus.

“And Jasmine, you can now release the trapped souls you have witnessed. Use the power of the silver star.” as soon as he finished speaking, he began to fade.

“The longer this goes on, the more questions I have.” Faba said quietly. The Tapus and Jasmine ignored him. Jasmine pressed her hand to the amulet, causing the star gemstone to glow.

 

Jasmine transformed into her silver star form once again, complete with the golden streaks in her hair and the two new golden stars on her forearms. She placed her hand on the royal blue crystal and traced a star pattern, leaving behind a silver and now gold lined star. She saw several people's memories flashing through her mind, so quick that it was difficult to take it all in. The blue crystal seemed to melt as several somewhat transparent spirits were set free, disappearing upward, shrouded by golden light, except for one, a beautiful Alolan woman. She paused, turned and looked at Jasmine, smiling. “Jasmine.” she said. In an instant, Jasmine realized that it was her mother. Jasmine shocked, returned to her normal form.

“Mom.” Jasmine whispered. Tears welled up in her eyes and rushed down her face. “Please don't leave. You're one of the most important people in my life, I can't lose you again.” she sobbed. Her mother looked at her sympathetically and embraced Jasmine, stroking her hair like she had always done when she was alive, tears rushing down her face.

“I can't stay. I'm sorry, I have to move on. If I could come back, I would. Remember me and I’ll never truly be gone, I will always love you and your father.” she said sadly. “I'm proud of you. You’ve saved Alola twice. You did more than anyone ever thought you could. You really do shine brighter than any star I've ever seen.” she said.

“I love you, Mom.” Jasmine said quietly.

“I love you too, Jasmine.” her mother said. Memories came flooding back to Jasmine, her mother teaching her to play the piano, how to paint, spending nights outside looking at stars, time together walking the shore, her mother telling her stories, and other fond memories with her. Jasmine’s mother reluctantly let go of her, both of their eyes filling with tears once again. Jasmine watched as she was consumed by a gold, glowing light and faded away.

 

As they were about to leave, Tapu Koko turned to the petrified Necrozma. “Look, I know how you feel, being imprisoned just for wanting more power. Trust me, the years are going to go by very slowly. In an extremely small way, I sympathize with you, I was similarly punished. At the same time, I really hate you for trying to kill the ones I love.” he said angrily, punching the petrified Necrozma in the chest. He turned and followed the others. The way out was only a few feet in front of them, but was covered by a large stone. Tapu Bulu gently set Tapu Lele down and pushed the rock aside. Jasmine blinked as her eyes adjusted to the sunlight. She stood on the beautiful shore, no longer crystallized. “I don't know about anyone else, but if I never have to see another crystal again, it'll be too soon.” Tapu Koko declared.

“I've decided I'm going to turn my life around.” Faba said. “This experience has truly taught me something. Maybe I'll start by becoming a qualified scientist.” he added.

“Wait, you weren't ‘qualified’? Suddenly this makes more sense.” Jasmine said, as a wave of exhaustion rolled over her.

“Would you be willing to forgive me?” Faba asked her.

“No.” Jasmine said. Faba looked surprised. “I can't forgive someone who tried to kill me...twice. But I feel neutral towards you, and I'm glad you're changing for the better.” Jasmine explained. Faba looked relieved.

“You may be just a kid, but you’re smarter than you look. I don't know what I was expecting.”

“And suddenly, I'm exhausted.” Jasmine said.

“That would make sense, when you freed me, you'd been trapped in the labyrinth for a week a half. Who knows how long we were in there since.” said Faba.

“We were in there for over a week?!” Tapu Koko shouted.

“Strange, it only felt like a few days.” Tapu Fini said.

“Time worked differently down there. Necrozma somehow made it that way, hoping you would be too late to stop the plague.” Faba explained.

“We should all get to our respective homes, then. What island do you live on?” Jasmine asked Faba, holding the key to their boat.

“Melemele Island. Wait, who said you were driving?” Faba asked.

“Do you know how to drive a boat?” Jasmine asked.

“Well, no…” Faba began.

“Then I'm driving.” Jasmine interrupted.

“Warning, she drives crazy.” Tapu Koko whispered to Faba.

“What exactly are we going to do with Tapu Lele, since she won't wake up for awhile?” Jasmine asked.

“Don't worry, I can fly her to the Ruins of Life, where she’ll be safe.” Tapu Koko said.

 

After taking everyone to their respective homes, Jasmine returned to her own. She walked to her front porch, fearing the worst.  _ “Please be alive.” _ she thought as she knocked on the door. Her father opened the door, looking at Jasmine with a blank expression, until he realized it was truly her. He smiled, throwing his arms around her, crying tears of joy. Jasmine doing the same.

“Jasmine, I was so worried. You just suddenly disappeared for two weeks. I didn't know what happened. I thought…I thought...” her father trailed off.

“I'm sorry. It's a long story.” Jasmine said. “I'll explain later but, I saw Mom’s spirit. She still loves us, and she finally moved on to the spirit world.” Jasmine said. Jasmine’s father put his arm around her, both completely silent, mourning the loss of Lillian. “And Dad, there's one thing I need to show you. I think it’s time you knew about Silver Star.” Jasmine said, breaking the silence. She touched the amulet, pressing both her hands against it, causing it to glow. She transformed into her Silver Star form once more. Her father looked in awe and happiness.

“Beautiful.” he said. Jasmine returned to her normal form and embraced him.

 


	15. Epilogue

Lunala flew back to the outer realms of the world where the Legendary Pokemon Commission resided, as if in its own dimension. Their place of power was huge and looked as if it was entirely made of marble. The ceiling glowed golden and there were many thrones designed for certain Legendaries, though she saw many, at this time, were empty. The remaining Legendaries had gathered, waiting in silence. “I'm afraid that Palkia was right.” she started. “For three months, there seems to have been a strange dimensional leak...and it's from The Distortion World. I am also dismayed to report that the Fallen Legendaries have been released from their banishment.”

 

“Does this mean that Giratina is free?” a small shadowy Legendary asked.

“Of course it means Giratina is free.” a small hedgehog like creature snapped. Her quills were green like grass and two pink flowers grew on the side of her head. A blinding white light suddenly filled the room. When it faded, Arceus stood before them all. The commission bowed before him.

“As Lunala has stated, I'm afraid Giratina has broken free and I can do nothing to stop him. He has been leeching my power for centuries.” he said.

“This means we must once again declarrre warrrr on Girrratina and his Fallen Legendarrry arrrmy.” Solgaleo growled.


	16. Epilogue

Lunala flew back to the outer realms of the world where the Legendary Pokemon Commission resided, as if in its own dimension. Their place of power was huge and looked as if it was entirely made of marble. The ceiling glowed golden and there were many thrones designed for certain Legendaries, though she saw many, at this time, were empty. The remaining Legendaries had gathered, waiting in silence. “I'm afraid that Palkia was right.” she started. “For three months, there seems to have been a strange dimensional leak...and it's from The Distortion World. I am also dismayed to report that the Fallen Legendaries have been released from their banishment.”

 

“Does this mean that Giratina is free?” a small shadowy Legendary asked.

“Of course it means Giratina is free.” a small hedgehog like creature snapped. Her quills were green like grass and two pink flowers grew on the side of her head. A blinding white light suddenly filled the room. When it faded, Arceus stood before them all. The commission bowed before him.

“As Lunala has stated, I'm afraid Giratina has broken free and I can do nothing to stop him. He has been leeching my power for centuries.” he said.

“This means we must once again declarrre warrrr on Girrratina and his Fallen Legendarrry arrrmy.” Solgaleo growled.


End file.
